Legend of Spyro Astral legacy
by Fredrik the astral dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder were not the only dragon eggs to survive the night of the raid A third one survived a rare astral dragon. This is the story of a dragon the guardian's thought was dead. A dragon which will help Spyro and Cynder to save the world once more. OCxOC SxC
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**So i kind of failed my last story, and i am sorry to those who wanted it to continue. But as i said earlier, i lost inspiration and just the first 3-4 chapters plus the ending was planned. But i have a new project. This story is inspired by two stories i don't remember the first one but the last one is clear. The last one was Legend of Spyro Mergence. It is a really good story so go check it out. Anyways let's get into the first chapter.**

Ignitus was watching over the unhatched eggs in the temple. Many hundred eggs was going to hatch in about two days. He would soon be teaching many young ones about their elements and how they would master them, he would also teach flying. He walked over to the pedestal were the purple egg was laying. His child. One of his biggest fears was how he was going to rise his child in the middle of the war. The war had already claimed his mate in an ambush attack a few years ago. suddenly the temple shook and in that very moment Volteer came in. ''Save them! The dark armies have come!''

Ignitus replied. ''Hold them off as long as you can. I will save the purple egg so it might survive.'' He ran over the pedestal and quickly grabbed the purple egg, before he left he turned around to face Volteer. ''Please make sure Nova and Scorch save their egg as well. It is very special.''

And with that he flew off to the silver river nearby to try and save his child's life. When he landed he found a mushroom, turned it upside down and laid the egg in it. And sent it floating down the river. ''May the ancestors look after you. May they look after us all.'' Ignitus flew back to the temple to find a horrifying sight.

 **15 Years later**

Nova and Scorch had sent their egg down a river as well. But not the same one, they sent their Light blue and white egg down the diamond river witch led to the valley of Avalar. The egg had floated into shore near a abandon cave, this is where our young dragon had been surviving in his fifteen year life span. He had learned to hunt and find water by himself, he had also learned how to stay warm and how he made fire, which was odd since he was not a fire dragon. This young dragon was a rare astral dragon, he had no name, yet.

''Okay, gotta be silent so the prey don't run away.'' he sneaked slowly after his prey. He was just a few meters away now. The very next second he jump right for the young deer and bite it in the neck to kill it instantly. ''Gotcha!'' He said smiling over his catch. He was colored blue over his body and white on his belly, he had also White wing membrane. His horns was curved backwards and his tail blade was a sword.

He was dragging his catch back to the Cave were he was going to eat it. ''Why do these deers have to be so Heavy!'' After a while did he manage to drag it up to the Cave. ''Finally, that thing is Heavy.''

* * *

Another Place in Avalar was two other dragon's one purple and gold colored and the other black and magenta. Spyro and Cynder was having a brake from everything right now. They had saved the world just a few days ago. Right now they were in a ame tag, and Spyro was it.

''Hey no fair, Your using Your Wind Powers Cynder!'' Said Spyro.

''I think Sparx might be right, maybe you should throw in a salad once in a while.'' Joked Cynder.

Spyro got an idea which involved the lake below. He flew as fast as he could and and caught Cynder mid air ''What are you doing Spyro, are you mad. Your going to kill us both!'' But he didn't listen he dumped into the water With Cynder. He came up out of the water laughing and Cynder soon did so her self.

''Maybe we should find shelter for the night.'' Said Spyro.

Cynder nodded in agreement ''Yeah, i think we should find a cave or something.''

So they flew for a decent amount of time until Spyro located a cave near a river. ''What about there.'' Said Spyro while he pointed to the cave.

Cynder answered ''Yeah why not.''

The pair flew down to the cave to inspect it. But they didn't know that this was the very same cave our mysterious young dragon was laying in and sleeping. Spyro looked around the cave to make sure it was safe and no one was there, he found nothing. But he didn't know that our young dragon was sleeping deeper into the cave.

He got back to Cynder to lay down beside her. Cynder didn't know Spyro had feelings for her. But Cynder as well wondered if Spyro felt the same as her. Only time will tell.

 **The next morning**

Cynder was the first one to get up, she let Spyro sleep a little longer since he most be very tired of saving the world just a few days ago. He himself said that he wasn't that tired but she didn't belive him. Cynder saw how deep this cave was and decided to inspect it herself. She looked around and walked deeper and deeper in the cave. In the end of the cave she saw something unbelievable, a young dragon about the same age as herself. She gasped at this. The sound was enough to wake it up. The young dragon showed fear the very second he saw her thinking she might hurt him. The dragon ran away out of the cave. Cynder flew fast after him and when she faced him outside of the cave he said ''Please don't hurt me.''

Cynder gave a questening face ''What? I don't want to hurt you.''

The dragon clamed down and said. ''Who are you and what are you doing in my cave?''

Cynder began to explain everything about her and Spyro and the adventures they have had and much more.

''So wait you say i am a dragon?''

Cynder nodded ''Yes you are. And you are the same age as me and Spyro. Not many dragons our age is alive nowadays.''

''And that is because of that raid on that temple right?''

''Yes.''

''Okay, so do you have any questions about me?''

Cynder nodded ''Yes actually. Do you have a name?''

The dragon looked at Cynder with a _What the heck are you talking about_ look and said ''What is a name?''

Cynder started to explain what a name was and the dragon quickly understood.

''So what do you think your name should be?'' Asked Cynder

The dragon stared at the water. ''I don't know.''

Cynder the got up and walked to the cave. ''Okay you can think about that while i wake Spyro up.''

When Cynder came into the cave again she saw Spyro who was still sleeping. He was curled into a ball, Cynder smiled at this. ''He is pretty cute when he sleeps like that.''

Cynder nudged him on his back to wake him up, that was pretty unsuccessful. So she tried a thing that would wake anything used her wind powers to lift him in the air and let him fall down. It was successful. Spyro woke up the very second. ''Ough, what was that for Cynder!'' He said almost angry.

''That was the only thing i could do to wake you up sleepyhead. Do you know that there was another dragon in this cave?''

Spyro anwsered '' One, why and two, no i didn't know. He most have been hidden deep down there because i could not find anything.''

Cynder chuckled at the first part and said. ''Wanna meet him?''

Spyro stretched like a cat and said. ''Sure, why not?''

Both dragons got out of the cave to find the dragon stil siting near the river.

''Hey, have you found what your name should be or should we help you?'' Asked Cynder in a friendly tone.

The dragon nodded at the question. ''I think i have one.''

Cynder the smiled. ''Well spit it out.''

''Sean.''

Cynder replied ''That's a great name, Sean. May i introduce you to my best friend Spyro.''

Spyro gave Cynder a smile and said ''A pleasure to meet you Sean, like Cynder said my name is Spyro and i hope we can become good friends.''

Sean nodded.

''Hey Sean, wanna come with us to Warfang?'' Asked Spyro.

Sean tilted his head to the right. ''What is Warfang?''

Spyro replied. ''It's a city. Wanna come, maybe you can go school there.''

Sean nodded in understanding. ''Okay why not. But one more question. What is a school?''

Spyro looked shocked but he should not be since Sean had lived his life out here all by himself for 15 years. ''A school is a place where young dragons like us go to learn things so we can get jobs, so we can get money, so we can buy things and food. Me and Cynder have never been to school. but we know what to expect.''

Sean again nodded in understanding. ''Ok then. Should we get going or what.'' he said laughing.

 **So that's the first chapter of Legend of the astral dragon a new home. I hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you think. Again sorry for quiting a new adventure.**

 **til next time see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 Warfang

**Hey guys i am back again with a new chapter. And i want to say, thank you to** **YourCompleteDemise ****and** **pigchopsbacon** **for pointing out methods to improve my stories and writing so thanks guys. I also want to say that a character list of my OC is on my profile so check that out. Now sit back and enjoy.**

Spyro, Cynder and Sean had been flying for over five hours and it wasn't long before they could see Warfang in the distance.

One thing that bothered Spyro was, if Sean had been in the wild all by himself for fifteen years. How could he talk? Had he been learning by himself or, no. He said it himself, he had been alone all his life. There was no way he had learned to speak from the cheetahs. Spyro decided to ask him. He flew closer to Sean to ask. ''Hey Sean?''

Sean anwsered. ''Yeah?''

''How can you speak if you have been alone all your life?''

Sean looked down and replied. ''I am self learned and there have been a lot of cheetahs near my cave over the years. They speak A LOT. I have been hiding every time one had come close to the cave. There is often two or three cheetahs walking together and they talk and talk and talk and talk. You can say that it's easy to learn and understand words if you have them at your cave every single day.''

Spyro and Cynder both chuckled and said together. ''True.''

Spyro was thinking about it. Maybe it did make sense or was it lie. He didn't know. But he felt like Sean was hiding something. What was it? Had he really learned from the cheetahs who talked a lot or had he been taught by someone? Something here just felt a little wrong. And what type of dragon is Sean? He looks like an ice dragon or an light blue water or wind dragon. He was mysterious. so many unanswered questions he wanted an answer for. He had to keep an eye on him.

Warfang became visible in the distance. Only about twenty minutes to they would be landing near the temple.

Cynder slowed down a little to get near the males. ''Only about twenty minutes to we are landing guys.''

Spyro nodded and smiled. ''Got it, should be good to get home.'' He then turned to Sean. ''We got some friends there we want you to meet.''

Sean nodded. ''Ok.''

Sean had also been thinking about this whole experience. He had got two friends and was about to get more. He had not told Spyro and Cynder near everything about how he can speak and how he had learned so much. He would wait for the truth. He did not like talking about it. Not like he had anyone to talk to that he trusted with his life. Spyro and Cynder was nice to him but he felt like he needed time. A bad experience he wants to forget.

* * *

The little group of three was about to land at the temple. They could see the guardians, Sparx and Hunter waiting for them. Spyro smiled at the thought that they had been waiting for him and Cynder to give them a warm welcome home. They were all family to him.

Volteer was the first one to greet the Young heroes. '' Welcome home Young dragons. I told Cyril that you two should come back today. He said that you might be dead. I would not believe such rubbish.''

Cyril was annoyed by the electric dragon endless speaking and froze his mouth. Spyro and Cynder chuckled at this. Sean just tilted his head in confusion. Cynder leaned over to him and spoke. ''Cyril often find Volteer annoying. And if Volteer don't shut up, then Cyril will freeze volteer's mouth.''

Then it was Cyril and Terrador's turn to greet the Young heros. First Cyril. ''Like Volteer said congratulation's With Your victory Young chaps.'' He then set his eyes on Sean. ''And who might this be? A mighty ice dragon i see.''

Sean gulped with fear. Who could jugde him, he had never seen creature this big before.

Cynder stepped in before Sean could say anything. ''We found him in a Cave in Avalar this morning. He have lived in the Wild for all his life. His name is Sean. And we are not sure what element he have. He have not shown any signes that proves he is an ice dragon.''

Cyril snorted, he mumbled something about ice dragons.

Terrador laughed a little at Cyrils reaction. ''But where is Ignitus?''

Spyro looked Down and a single tear rolled Down his chin.

''I understand. A funeral should be held this weekend.''

Volteer decided to leed the Young dragons to their rooms.

* * *

After a little while of walking came the Group to their rooms. Spyro and Cynder had rooms beside each other. Their room numbers was 401 and 402. While Sean had to walk a little longer to he came to room 420. The room was simple. It had a desk, a bed and a few windows. You could see the Whole city from his room.

Volteer smiled while the young dragon looked around his room. ''So is the room to your liking?''

Sean turned around and nodded. ''Yes i think this will be good enough for a while. But, i have a question. Who is Ignitus? I heard Spyro and Cynder talk about him. Who is he?''

Volteer let a single tear run down his chin while he smiled. ''Ignitus was, a dragon full of hope. He was the fire guardian and it seems he sacrificed himself to let Spyro and Cynder have a chance to save the world. He also had a brother name Scorch But he died fifteen years ago during the night of the raid. Scorch also had a mate named Nova, no one knows if she survived or not. A body was never found. But enough of that. I think it is time for you to meet some of your class mates.''

Sean thought about what he had heard. Ignitus was the fire guardian. And he seems as if he was important. And the way Spyro immediately became upset when Terrador mentioned Ignitus. Was Ignitus a father figure to Spyro or something. He had to ask him later.

* * *

Sean followed Volteer to the classroom where all the other teens were. He was nervous, there was so many other dragons there. How would this go?

Volteer cleared his throat. '' Today we get a new student in this class. Everyone meets Sean, he just came to Warfang with Spyro and Cynder. They found him in a cave in Avalar. He has been all his life alone, so be nice with him.''

Sean shyly got to sight. He had to introduce himself. '' Hi, like Volteer said that my name is Sean. And I've lived in Avalar all by myself. I look forward to being in this class with you all.''

Volteer smiled at the sight of this young dragon introducing himself . ''Okay Sean come with me now. I still have to show you around the school.''

Sean came in an instant. This was scary. He had never seen so many dragons at once. ''That was scary.''

Volteer chuckled at this. ''Yes it is always scary to introduce your self to new people. Now we are soon arriving the library.''

Sean was amazed when they arrived at the library. So many books. It was big and had books of all types. ''Wooow, so big.''

Volteer replied. ''Yes this library is one of the biggest in this part of the world. Com an, now we are heading to the canteen. That's the place you will be getting your food every day.''

Sean smiled at the thought of Food. He had not eaten in over twenty four hours. But he had to wait. They where not finished. He had to see the Whole School before Food. ''I really want some Food now, but i know i have to wait to we are done with this.''

Volteer nodded. ''Next will be the trainning room and so will you need to know where we guardians are. If something should happen of course. And then you are free to go.''

Sean nodded in understanding. ''Okay.''

Sean was amazed when he saw the training room. It was big and enough to house over one hundred dragons at once. There was many dragons there having combat training and flight training.

Some of the dragons was fighting Straw dummies, while some was sparring.

Sean walked over to a straw dummy. He didn't know how to summon one so he descided to ask Volteer for help. ''Hey Volteer do you think you can summon one?''

Volteer nodded. And walked over to summon a Straw dummy. ''Of course Young Sean.''

Three ape appeared where the dummy was.

He jumped at the nearest and clawed it in the chest. Another was behind him. He slashed it behind him with the sword as the tailblade. The third attempted to run away. Sean easily caught up and jumped on it and punched its head off. Some of the dragons that were watching thruw up and some were cheering.

Volteer walked over to the Young dragon. ''What an amazing demostration of Your abilities With melee combat.''

''Ha, i can do way better!'' Said a dragon in the backround.

Volteer looked around the training room. ''Who said that. Even if you can do better is this Sean's first time fighting dummies in the training room. He is also self learned.''

A black dragon With two friends came out of the crowd. The black dragon was muscular and had 8 horns. He had razor Sharp spikes on his back and his tail blade was a big scythe. A lot bigger than Cynders. He was a hundred prosent black. On his belly his wing membrane everything. ''I don't care if this is first time, and i don't care if he is self learned. I am better no matter how good he is in melee. I can beat him in an elemental sparring match any time.''

Volteer shook his head. ''This isn't about who is better than the other. And we haven't even discovered Young Sean's element yet. He might be the first of his kind.''

Sean felt angry already. What was this dragons problem anyway. ''And what problem do you have With me anyways? No i don't know my element yet, but does that matter?''

The black dragon and his friends laughed. ''Yes, a dragons element does really matter. A dragon without an element is not an real dragon. And i remember you! You're that guy who came With Spyro and Cynder. Yeah Cyril thought you were an ice dragon. What an idiot. You show no similarities With an ice dragon.''

Volteer furious yelled at the Young dragon. ''That is no way to talk about a fellow student or a guardian. You are coming With me to the guardian Chamber Young Reaper.''

Reaper then yelled back. ''I don't care what i say! I only said the truth!''

Sean just watched as Reaper was dragged out of the training room. This was not the last time he would see that dragon. He then felt someone touch him. He instantly turned around to see a very dark blue/dark Purple dragoness.

''Hi, are you okay? I mean Reaper said some Things that might offend you.''

Sean then looked back at the entrance were Volteer had dragged Reaper With him. ''I don't really care what he said about me. No i have not discovered my element. But that only make it more fun when i do right.'' He smiled at the last part. ''And thanks for asking. Yes i am okay.''

The dragoness nodded With a smile. ''Well no one should care about what he says. And yes it might be more fun to see what you really are. And no problem. My name is Midnight by the way.''

The dragoness offered a paw to shake. ''Sean.''

 **I really enjoyed writing this Chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible. And i think i did a great job With it. We got a few New characters. 1 of them is a easter egg to one of my other sotries. Please pm me if you know. And please review so i can see what you guys think of the story.**

 **Edited: I hope everyone like this New Version of the Chapter instead. The old Version was really rushed and bad. So enjoy. :)**

 **See ya Next time guys. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

**Hey guys, i wanna thank** ** _YourCompleteDemise_** **for pointing out thinks that can be improved. NFS payback is coming next week, so i might not upload that week. And this chapter will introduce some OCs. They should have been introduced in the last chapter. But like i said it was rushed and i did it in some of the school time. So i didn't get time to edit stuff. And that was everything, sit back and enjoy.**

 **Edit: NFS Payback is out when i release this Chapter just so you guys know.**

Sean just watched as Reaper was dragged out of the training room. This was not the last time he would see that dragon. He then felt someone touch him. He instantly turned around to see a very dark blue/dark Purple dragoness.

''Hi, are you okay? I mean Reaper said some Things that might offend you.''

Sean then looked back at the entrance were Volteer had dragged Reaper With him. ''I don't really care what he said about me. No i have not discovered my element. But that only make it more fun when i do right.'' He smiled at the last part. ''And thanks for asking. Yes i am okay.''

The dragoness nodded With a smile. ''Well no one should care about what he says. And yes it might be more fun to see what you really are. And no problem. My name is Midnight by the way.''

Midnight offered a paw to shake. ''Sean.''

Midnight is dark blue/ purple. She have the typical form of a female dragon which is slender and thinner than males. Her horns is spread out almost like Cynders horns just that she don't have them curved backwards, she have also a horn on her snout. She have claws on each wing like Cynder and have a club like tail which is full of spikes.

''So Sean, wanna meet some of my friends?''

Sean smiled. ''Sure why not?''

Midnight smiled back. ''Well come an then, they are in the canteen.''

Midnight began walking down the hall towards the canteen. Sean ran after her to catch up. ''So, what are your friends like?''

Midnight thought about what to say. Her friends was a mixed gang. ''Well, we have Torch. He is a hot head, he always tries to impress everyone else. And then we have Terra. She always thinks positive, she likes to take things easy. And we have Voltic. He is very smart, not that powerful, he have problems in combat class. And at last we have Vortex. He is of the quiet type, he is quite strong with his wind element, he is also depressed at times, we don't know why. And that's everyone. We are just five.''

For Sean was this a little bit too much but he could handle the information. He thought it was cool to meet six new people. He had only known three dragons plus the guardians. The first two was Spyro and Cynder while the last one was someone he didn't want to talk about. ''They seems like an interesting group of dragons. I can't wait to meet them.''

Midnight smiled. ''I am happy you think so.''

They arrived at the canteen. A group of four was waving to Midnight.

Midnight turned around to Sean. ''Okay don't be nervous. I think they will like you.''

Sean smiled and nodded.

They walked over to the group of four and Midnight was ready to introduce Sean for them.

Terra got up from her chair to greet Midnight. ''Hi Midnight. How was the training?''

Midnight smiled. ''Hello Terra. Well it did go well, but Reaper came in and began insult Sean here, the new guy in our class. He was dragged away by Volteer.''

Voltic then replied to Midnight. ''Again, he really need to learn that he don't own the place. Why does he think he is some kind of gangster?''

The group nodded.

Midnights face lightened up. ''May i introduce you to Sean. We all know he is new here but, i think we all want to know him better.''

The group nodded again.

Sean shyly came into sight. He felt happy to finally meet new dragons. ''Hi, like you all know my name is Sean. I hope i can be friends with you guys.''

Terra smiled. ''Of course you can be friends with us. My name is Terra by the way.'' She offered a paw to shake like Midnight had done earlier. Why did everyone do this with their paw?

Terra is slender but muscular. Her horns is curved backwards into a spiral. She is dark green and her wing membrane, claws, horns and belly is Earth brown colored. Her tail blade is hammer formed.

''I am happy to meet you Terra my name is Sean.''

Torch got up from his chair and so did Voltic and Vortex too. Torch was first to greet. He offered a paw like everyone else. ''The names Torch.''

Torch is a fire dragon, so he's red. His belly and wing membrane are gold colored. His bodybuilding is a little muscular, but at the same time flimsy. His tail blade is fire formed. He has no claws on his wings just on his feet. He has two horns that stands up with pride, both golden-colored like his stomach, wing-membrane and claws.

Sean nodded. ''Sean.''

Then their was Voltic's turn to greet. Voltic was always happy to meet new people. He was the smart and the social guy. ''My name is Voltic, but my friends call me Volt.''

Voltic was not very muscular, he was thin and small. He was yellow and his belly wing membrane claws and horns was silver colored. He had two horns like Torch and his was Lightning formed. His tail blade was spear formed. He had no claws on his wings.

Sean nodded giving a little smile. ''Sean.''

Vortex was last to greet. He was indeed a quite type. Vortex was not of the social type. Sean could already see that Vortex had few friends. Vortex didn't offer a paw to shake. He just stood there and said. ''My name is Vortex. I am happy to meet you.''

Sean gave a small smile. ''I am Sean. I am happy to meet you as well.''

Vortex is a light blue dragon ( **AN: Vortex's color is really light blue almost grey looking this is the color code: #7FFFFF.** ) With grey claws, belly, wing membrane, horns and tail blade. He have no claws on his wings and he have four horns, two horns that goes straight backwards almost like Spyro's and he have two smaller on each chin. His tail is a whip

Midnight smiled at the sight of Sean making friends. She then said. ''Well, should we get our Food?''

Torch then jumped from his Chair. ''I am going to get Food first.''

Terra then jumped and ran after him. ''No way i am first.''

Midnight, Voltic and Sean chuckled at this while Vortex just smiled a little at the sight. Sean walked over to Midnight. ''Are they always like that?''

Midnight nodded. ''Yes they are.''

* * *

Spyro and Cynder had been walking in the city since they had gotten a few days off. Many who met them on the road around the city gave a warm smile of gratitude for saving the world. Very few was not happy With Cynder still being alive. They wanted her dead for killing Family, friends and destroyng their homes.

Every time Cynder saw an angry face aimed at her she became more and more sad. She had done this. She had destroyed their homes and killed their family and friends. She had ruined their lifes. She felt guilt, anger and sadness. She felt like the guilt was crushing her. She felt like she wanted to Return to the temple.

She looked at Spyro. It looked like he got a little too much attention. It didn't seem like he liked it too much either. ''Hey Spyro, wanna og back to the temple?''

There was a large crowd around him, he had to shout for Cynder to hear it. ''YES PLEASE.''

They got together and flew to the temple.

It was lunch when they came back to the temple so they decided to go to the canteen. They walked Down the hall together. Spyro looked at Cynder to see that she was thinking. He decided ask what it was and if she was feeling well. ''Hey Cynder, are you okay?''

Cynder snapped out of the thoughts. ''Huh, Yeah i am okay.''

Spyro wasn't convinced. ''Cynder i know you. When you are thinking that much isn't something right. Is it those People who gave you angry glares?''

Spyro most have pulled a trigger because she became almost furies. ''YES SPYRO, IT IS THOSE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME ANGRY AND HATEFUL GLARES. AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I RUINED THEIR LIVES. I DESTROYED THEIR HOMES. KILLED THEIR FAMILY AND FRIENDS! AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT.'' Her face was full of tears now.

Spyro was shocked at the sudden outburst. He didn't know how it feels to be hated. He drapped a wing over her back for comfort. ''You know it wasn't your fault. You was controled by Malefor. I don't know how you feel right now and i would probably never understand what you have been through, but help me understand so i can help you.''

Cynder still cried but managed to talk. ''I am sorry for shouting Spyro. I just got angry and sad at the same time.''

''It's okay, i should have seen it coming. Cmon let's og and eat.''

* * *

Spyro and Cynder got a suprise when they saw that Sean had made a few friends while they had walked in the city.

Sean spotted them and waved to them.

Spyro and Cynder saw this and made their way over to him and his friends.

Spyro was the first one to talk. ''Hey Sean, So wanna introduce us to Your friends?''

Sean tilted his head to the side. ''I am pretty sure they can introduce them self if i remember correctly.''

Midnight laughed a little at the respond. ''Yes we can introduce ourself Sean, we prefer to do it ourself anyways. My name is Midnight happy to meet you.''

Spyro gave a smile. ''Likewise.''

Spyro and Cynder then got introduced to the rest of the Group.

Midnight, Sean and Torch made their way to the training room since they had flight training While Voltic and Terra was going to og to the library to study and no one knew where Vortex had planned to go. Spyro and Cynder was left to eat their lunch.

 **Sorry for being so slow. Have been playing NFS Payback the past few days. It's really good, anyways i hope you guys liked the Chapter. I had planned that this story should not have an villain or something like that, but it would be a little boring otherwise. So i was planning maybe to make kind of another human crossover but that the dragon comes to the human world instead of the oposite. And another thing is that i am not very good at editing these chapters, so i need a beta reader. Pls PM me if you want to be my beta reader.**

 **See ya Next time guys, bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates. (I don't know how many times i have written that sentence but it is many. xD) I have been playing NFS Payback and i have been thinking about this chapter. (Don't worry, this story won't end before it's finished.) And Sparx may come back in this chapter. And i also want to say that the last chapter is maybe the worst chapter i have written since the last chapter of A new adventure. And i also want to thank** **pigchopsbacon** **for suggesting that i do some research. I haven't really thought about it and it might be smart of me to do so. I am trying my best to make this story as good as possible i really do. Since the last one wasn't really great, aaand not the one before that either. Anyways sitt back and enjoy the chapter.**

Sean, Midnight and Torch made their way to the training room. There was few dragons there. Sean could smell the sweat from all those who were training. It was almost that bad that he covered his nose With his claws.

Sean then asked ''So, what is training?''

Midnight and Torch first looked at each other and then at Sean. Torch answered ''Really? Don't you even know that?''

Sean replied ''I wouldn't be asking if i knew then!''

Midnight giggled ''Well we always start with running and then we do some flight training and then we train with our elements.''

Sean nodded in understanding. ''Thank you for answering my question.''

Torch then began running. He ran as fast as he could. Sean and Midnight joined him a few moments after he began.

Midnight shouted at Torch '' How many times do I need to tell you that you need to jog, not run. You will use all your energy too fast and get tired after a few laps. ''

Torch shouted back ''I don't care.''

Sean and Midnight ran side by side. Sean looked at Torch that was far ahead. '' _He is such a show off._ '' he thought.

''Is Torch always like that?''

Midnight laughed a little. ''Yeah, yeah he is.''

After a while of running and Jogging decided the little group to begin with the flight training. Sean was a good flyer, he always liked it for some reason. But he was terrible at aerial combat. He didn't know how to concentrate on so many thing while flying. Like one to three things was enough but when fighting mid air is another thing. There is so much you have to focus on at the same time that it some times can get overwhelming. That's why Sean isn't very good at it. He have much skill in hunting, flying and hiding but he don't have too much combat experience which makes it very hard for him when it comes to fighting in the air.

Sean and Torch was going to do a sparring match with aerial combat, which Midnight said not might be a bad idea but a very bad idea since Sean had little to no combat experience. But Sean said he could handle it. It didn't really help much since Midnight was still worried that Torch might go too hard on him which he easily could.

But before the match could begin, the rules had to be explained so that no one got any serious damage. And Midnight was going to explain the rules.

''Ok here is the rules. One. No furies. Two. No death blows. Three. If someone is down on the ground for more than ten seconds then the match is over. Understood?''

Torch and Sean said at the same time. ''Understood.''

''Good.''

Sean and Torch walked to each side of the arena. The dragons that was in the training room decided to come and see what was going on.

Midnight then shouted. ''Ok i will Count Down from Three. When i say start then you can begin. But like i said. BE careful.''

''Three!''

''Two!''

''One!''

''Start!''

Torch flew up when Midnight said start Sean did the same. Torch had a tactic in mind. Breath fire in his face and then kick his stomach, Sean will then crash land on the ground and won't be able to countinue. Torch flew as fast as he could towards Sean. Sean dodged punched Torch's back. Torch gave a loud growl of anger. He tried again this time was he going to use his fire breath. He did just that. And it was a hit. He hit Sean right in the face. He wiped away the ash on his face so he could see. Sean flew fast towards Torch to give a another punch. Sean instead grabbed one of Torch's wings and threw him towards a wall.

His anger vanished when he saw his friend laying on the ground With what seemed like a broken wing. Midnight was shocked. ''Alright the match is over! Og and do something else!''

Sean ran towards Torch With a few small tears in his eyes. ''I am so sorry Torch, i didn't mean to.''

Torch groaned. ''What happened? Wait did you throw me into the wall? What is wrong With you?''

''I didn't mean to, i just got really angry, i.''

Torch cut him of. ''I don't care.''

Midnight ran towards Torch. ''By the ancestors Torch are you okay.''

Torch groaned another time. ''Do i look okay to you. go and get help.''

Midnight walk to Sean before she ran for help. ''What have gotten into you?''

Sean slowly began to og backwards and began running. ''I, i, i have to go.''

He could hear Midnight shout after him. ''Sean come back here NOW. Sean.''

She sighed. ''Gotta get help first.'' She ran out into the hall. She ran as fast as she could towards the guardian quarter.

Shot got there after a few minutes. She stormed through the door shouting. ''TORCH NEEDS HELP! HE IS BADLY HURT!''

Terrador got up from his Chair quickly. ''Where is he?''

Midnight anwsered. ''The training room!''

Terrador ran towards the training room.

Midnight decided to look after Sean. Why did he run away? Was it the shouting? Was it a bad memory coming back when he saw Torch badly hurt? I looked pretty angry maybe he feared he would lose his frends? Maybe he is in his room? Alle i klassen fikk en liste alles romnummer. She remembered Seans number was 420.

She found Seans room after a little search. She knocked on the door. Nothing, she knocked again. Nothing. She opened the door. There were no one there. Hmm maybe she can ask Volteer if he had seen Sean run away.

She ran towards the guardian quarter.

* * *

Midnight arrived at the guardian quarter to find Volteer and Cyril arguing.

''I have gotten enough of your constant babling.''

''And i have gotten enough of your arrogans and ego.''

Midnight rolled her eyes. ''Uh um.'' Both guardians looked at her. ''Can i talk to Volteer for a second?''

* * *

''So you tell me that you had a sparring match without any adults around to watch over you if anything went wrong.''

Midnight sighed. ''Yeah sorry for being teens. Anyways, Sean ran away can you please tell me that you saw him some where.''

''In fact i think i actually think i know where he is. Heard someone run into the garden. You can take a look there.''

* * *

Midnight went for the garden. It was beautiful. It was flowers everywhere. It was small tree's there, it was even a dragon formed tree there. And she could see the Whole city from there, she could see the Volcano where Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, she could almost see the valley of avalar.

She could hear someone cry. ''Sean, where are you. I came to say sorry.''

''Sean?''

She walked around the garden until she found Sean lying next to a tree lying at the edge of the garden. The temple was higher than other buildings. She could see buildings when she looked Down.

She walked Next to him and layed down. She put a wing over him for confort. ''I am so sorry for yelling at you. I just very angry. I should have known that a sparring match was a bad idea. I knew either of you would be seriously hurt. Torch never listen.''

''It wasn't only you that i ran away from. It brought back a old memory when i saw Torch really hurt. I lied to Spyro and Cynder, i lied to the guardians, i lied to you and the others, i lied to everyone. Yes i have actually lived most of the life alone but, i had actually a friend. She was a silver colored dragoness around the age of Seventeen. I learned everything from Language to Cooking from her. That's why i am like i am, why i can talk, why i can read, why i can Cook, why i can most of everything i can. I was self learned in hunting, flying and stuff like that. But i learned most from her. She died protecting me from apes a few years ago when there was still war.''

* * *

 **Three years earlier**

Sean was looking out over the valley on a little platform over his Cave. It was beautiful. So much green so many colours so beautiful the valley was. It was all full of life.

Sean then heard a voice calling for him. ''Hey Sean i have Food!''

He anwsered. ''Coming Snow.'' He jumped and glided Down to her. She had caught a big deer and a chicken. ''Where did you get the chicken?''

She gave a chuckle. ''I stole it from the cheetah village.''

Sean tilted his head to the side confused. ''Haven't you said they were dangerous? And isn't a big deer enough?''

''One yes they are two no, i eat a Whole deer alone. The chicken is Yours. I didn't catch anything big because you have already eaten today.''

The sound of a cannon being fired was heard before they could eat. The apes had come for the village and everything else in the valley.

Snow looked up and whispered. ''Oh no.'' She looked at Sean. ''We gotta get out of here! Follow me!''

Sean nodded. He felt fear, much of it. What if he died, what if Snow died. What if they both died.

They began to fly away. It was a few times where they was so close to be shot down from the sky. There was no chance th Escape when the apes firered around five to six cannons at the same time. He and snow avoids five and the last hit snow in the head. She fell down from the sky and landed in the ape base. The apes surrounded her and killed her. They took away the corpse. Sean cried he had just his only friend. He got just enough time to get away. He flew to a nearby mountain and stayed there for around two years befor ehe returned to his cave.

* * *

Sean cried when he finished the story. He felt that he was the reason Snow didn't survive. And he blamed himself for it.

Midnight drapped a wing over him. ''I am so sorry Sean. I didn't know, no one knows this. I am Grateful that you told me this.''

Sean replied. ''It's my fault that she died.''

Midnight shook her head. ''It's not Your fault, it's the apes fault. The war took away much from everyone of us, including me. I lost my parents to the apes.''

Sean looked over the city. Everyone here had lost something or someone. He felt sorry for everyone. ''Maybe it wasn't my fault, but i still blame myself. She was like a mother to me, even if she wasn't my real one.''

Midnight looked at him With caring eyes. ''I understand how it feels to lose someone Close. But we have to let go or else will we never fully heal.''

They both looked at the city together before they fell asleep under the tree.

 **Okay we end the Chapter here. It was a fun Chapter to make i really liked it. We now see some lore too, thats something i have planed for a long while now. And sorry for being slow, i have had mock exams lately. And i have had little time to write. So Yeah thats the only Things i have to say for now atleast.**

 **Until Next time guys, bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nightmare's

**Hey guys, so I have had a very busy week. I had Math mock exam and another one in Norwegian. So I have not had the time to Write. And I have got a few reviews that tell me that I take Things too fast like. I am really bad to make a scene long. I have problems With stuff like that and the only way I can get better is to Write more. I am really trying to make this story good. Since I have failed two times already. Anyways this Chapter will be about nightmares. And there will be more action later on. I am not sure if I have said but there was not going to be a villain in this story but I changed my mind. And the story will go that direction. Anyways sit back get some popcorn and enjoy.**

Sean found himself in a black void. What was this? Where was he? He looked around himself. The only thing he could see was darkness. Everything was black. He tried to walk around to make sure he wasn't in a very dark room. He walked around and he felt no walls. The void was Cold and lifeless but he could feel a presence. The presence felt even colder than the void. It felt like he could freeze to Death. It smelt like Death and hot meat. He turned around to check if there was something behind him.

Nothing.

He still felt the Cold presence. He tried to yell at whoever was With him in this Cold and empty void. ''HELLO IS THERE SOMEONE HERE!''

He got no answer.

He tried again. ''I KNOW YOU ARE HERE, SHOW YOURSELF!''

He saw a Purple shadow appear moments after he had yelled. It began to take form.

The Purple shadows finale form looked like a dragon. It was a dragon. By the look and the body shape was this a male. He had yellow eyes and had an ugly dull Purple colour. He had many scars that covered his body, most have been from Battles. He had seven horns, all of them was red. four of them pointed to the side while the rest went backwards.

The dragon's eyes met Sean's. ''Hello Young dragon.''

Sean tried to back away, but he could not move. He was scared. He tried to speak. ''W-who are you? W-why are you i-in m-my head?''

The shadowy purple dragon then answered. ''I am in your head because I want you to serve me as one of my generals. My son is going to save me from my prison deep down in the core of the world and none can't stop him. Not that purple whelp, not Cynder, not your friends and Especially not YOU!'' After the purple dragon had spoken began Sean to hear whispers like _''You should serve me young dragon. I am your master''_ These whispers became louder and louder and more and more painful for every second. After a while, he felt like his head was exploding. Fell to his knees begging it to stop. Even that didn't help. He now felt more angry than scared now. He felt like he could roar so loud that the world would tear apart because of the intense sound.

''Stop this voices please.''

''Stop.''

''I SAID STOP!''

The whispers stopped. He couldn't hear or see. There was only silence and darkness.

Sean silently cried a little. He almost submitted to the voices. That for him was a sign of weakness. He had to train and learn how to block such things from his mind.

But, he first had to wake up.

How was he supposed to wake up? He had never had a dream like this one before.

He began to wander around in this void.

It was not as empty as you would think. He could see light after a few minutes of walking. Was he waking up?

No, he was not! The light came from what looked like a picture. But it was moving. He could see what looked like past events.

It was multiple pictures that were moving. One showed when he first arrived at Warfang. A second one showed the death of Snow. a third one showed the day he was found once again. And the last one, showed right before he fell asleep when he told Midnight about Snow's death. It was memories. Important events. Important events for him. Why were these Pictures showing his memories?

He was scared. Why was this happening. First, a Purple dragon tries to corrupt him and then he is forced to see his memories. Well, he isn't forced but it felt like it.

 **In the real world.**

Midnight woke up to see Sean still sleeping. But he looked far from peaceful when he slept. He looked like he was struggling With something.

It took a few Seconds for Midnight to realize he had a nightmare. She had to do something. He was her friend.

''Sean Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.'' Midnight was shaking him.

 **Back in Sean's nightmare.**

Even if Sean wasn't awake could he still feel if someone touched him or hear if someone was talking to him. He could feel Midnight shaking him while saying ''Wake up!''

if he could hear and feel her maybe she could hear him? If he yelled could Midnight hear him? ''Midnight can you hear me?'' He yelled.

 **Back in the real world.**

Midnight stopped shaking him when she heard Sean speak or mumble a sentence. ''Midnight can you hear me?''

''Yes Sean I can hear you, are you okay?''

He mumbled another sentence. ''Yes I am okay now, but I don't know how to wake up and I must talk with the guardians as soon as I wake up. Please help me Midnight.''

Midnight gave a few seconds to think. ' _What if I get some water or maybe I should get Voltic, no not him what about Spyro? He must know something about dreams.'_

''I am going to get Spyro and a bucket of water if he doesn't know what to do,''

Sean mumbled a few more words. ''Okay, good ideas. I owe you one Midnight.''

Midnight gave a smile. ''I a just happy to help a friend in need. But, don't you dare scare me like that anymore okay.''

Sean rolled his eyes in the nightmare and said sarcastically. ''Geez sorry mom.''

Midnight went from chuckling to serious. ''I mean it, Sean. I don't like losing any more family or friends, i have already seen enough death.''

''Okay fine you win. I am going to be careful.''

Midnight nodded even if Sean couldn't see it. ''Thanks.''

 **Five minutes later**

''So i that's what has happened, Sean is trapped in a nightmare and he says he is fine but he can't wake up for some reason. So please tell me you can do something Spyro. I mean he is our friend even if we haven't known him for more than a day.''

Spyro and Cynder had been resting and Midnight had woken them up when she banged the door. She didn't knock on the door oh no she punched the door and the sound was enough to even wake up the laziest dragons from the bed.

Spyro and Cynder had agreed to go and check on Sean if Midnight didn't punch the door next time. It was almost hole through it.

 **Some minutes later**

Sean was in the same position as when Midnight left. She had a bucket of water if Spyro didn't know what to do and the chances that she had to you it was getting bigger and bigger.

Spyro looked at Sean and said. ''I don't really know what to do. The chronicler is the reason i have had dreams and i have also seen visions, but i have never been trapped in my own mind.''

Midnight should have known that it would not help much so she took the bucket up from the ground by biting the handle and made sure all the water hit Sean's face.

Only a moment passed by before Sean gasped for air and began coughing and quickly woke up. He thanked Midnight between the between the coughing.

It took thirty seconds for Sean to get out all the water from his lungs. ''Again thank you Midnight and thank you Spyro and Cynder for coming to check what was wrong. I really appreciate that. Now i have to talk with the guardians about what i saw in the nightmare. It might be something they want to hear about because i have a feeling they know something about this.''

Midnight stopped Sean right before he would fly off. ''I think we should be the ones to hear it first. You owe me one remember.''

 **twenty minutes later.**

''So that was everything i saw in the nightmare. An evil purple dragon and some of my memories. Well, not just some memories. Important events for me. Events that have shaped me into who i am.''

Cynder looked at Spyro who nodded. ''That evil dragon you saw was not just a normal dragon.I believe this from the describing is Malefor your talking about which is not good at all. Me and Cynder defeated him before the world almost ended.''

Sean didn't know what to say. On one side had this dragon tried to corrupt him which failed and on the other side could this mean there was an upcoming war which is even worse.

Sean then snapped out of his train of thoughts. ''We gotta get to the guardian's, they have to know.''

Everyone nodded and ran to the pool of visions room.

 **After explaining everything to the guardian's**

Volteer started to talk the first second after the group was done explaining. ''Oh this is bad if Malefor has a son then we all could be in great danger, i say we put all guards on duty and make sure our cann-''

Midnight interrupted him. ''You mean to say that we don't have all guards up at all time?''

Terrador then spoke. ''No we don't have all guards on the walls of course. Most of our guards are down in the city. And i disagree with you Volteer we should not have all guards on the wall, that would be a stupid mistake. We should have archers ready and have cannons loaded. But we should wait before we ready ourselves to war just yet. We don't want the people panicking because there might be a new war only a day after the first one ended.'' He then looks at the group of four. ''Thank you young ones for telling us. You can go now.''

Sean had to agree with most of Terrador's points but he still had to know what he was. He knew they knew where he come's from. ''Wait!'' everyone looks at him. ''I know you guardian's know where i come's from, i want to know the truth. What element do i posses, who was my parents and where do i come from?''

Terrador glanced between Cyril and Volteer who nodded to him. He sighed. ''Okay, You are a rare astral dragon Sean. A dragon who has the power of stars. Your kind is not at the same power level as a purple dragon of course but you are quite powerful for a dragon. When it comes to your parents, your father was named Scorch and was a fire dragon and the captain of the guards in the old dragon temple. He was also the brother of Ignitus, the fire guardian who passed away. And your mother was the astral dragon Nova which well was a special dragoness. She had a special personality which few can compare to. She was also the guardian of stars, the first guardian of stars. We know your father is dead, he died during the night of the raid. And we never found a corpse of your mother, which mean's she could be alive. We don't know. And for where you come from, it should not be surprising but you are actually from here in Warfang. Both your father and mother grew up here and they both found out you would be coming to this world in this very city. Then they brought your egg to the temple and i think you know the rest.''

Sean was speechless. He didn't know what to say, was this the whole truth. He thought that the guardian's would deny him and say he wasn't ready for the truth yet but they just threw it right in his face and he is grateful for that. Now he know's where he come's from, who his parents were and what kind of dragon he is. He remembers that Winter said she never knew which kind of dragon he is and she would have been proud of him now knowing more about himself. ''Thank you for telling me, i am grateful.''

 **And i end the chapter here. I loved to write this chapter even if it took over a month because i have been busy and lazy. I tried my best to make the best chapter i can and i am quite proud of the result. The next chapter might take a long as time too, but it will come. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **See ya all in the next chapter, bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 A new threat

**Hey everyone. Finally, a New Chapter am i right? Probably not but whatever. I have been thinking a lot and i have found some inspiration for the rest of the story too. I have big plans for future chapters and the inspiration came when i ran through Ulduar in World of Warcraft. I am not going to spoil anything but you who play wow will know when the story is at that chapter. Like i said, BIG PLANS. But enough babbling. So this chapter is where our heroes have to prepare for a new enemy and a new adventure. But like i said enough babbling, let's get into the chapter.**

''Thank you for telling me, i am grateful.''

Terrador rose from his position and walked towards Sean. ''I myself think that you were ready to know the truth. Volteer too agreed, but Cyril was sceptical since he didn't know how you would take it. And i most say, i thought you would run away crying or become depressed. But no, you proved me wrong. Now we might have another war knocking on our doorstep.''

Volteer rose from his sitting position and walked up to Terrador. ''I think we should send a scouting party to gather information.''

Cyril too rose from his sitting position. ''Now Volteer where would we send the scouting team? We don't know where the enemy is and we are very few dragons left here in Warfang which is another problem. We are very few and we can't lose more of our kind. Not so quickly after the war just ended.''

Volteer replied. ''I have thought about that, what if the enemy uses an old base. Like the well of souls or the volcano or even the old swamp temple.''

Cyril nodded in understanding. ''You might have a point there my electric friend. but there is still very few of us dragons, we are only around 250 dragons total and 10,000 moles and 2000 cheetahs.''

Terrador shook his head. ''Our species population isn't the main problem. Our species population will increase in time. Now Volteer?''

Volteer replied quickly. ''Yes Terrador?''

''Do you think you can get three scouting parties and two search parties ready for a mission.'' Asked Terrador in a military-like tone.

Volteer nodded. ''Why of course. That shouldn't be a problem.''

''Good.''

Volteer thought of something. What if Spyro, Cynder and maybe Sean was going With the search parties.

Volteer then began babbling his thoughts.

Neither Terrador or Cyril understood what he was saying. Cyril became annoyed and froze Volteer's mouth. ''Would you stop babbling. We can't understand what you are saying With that motor mouth of Yours.''

''What Cyril is trying to say is. Can you talk a little slower.'' Said Terrador.

Volteer then nodded. He was trying to say something but his mouth was still frozen solid.

''I am going to go and get Spyro to melt away the ice from his mouth.'' Said Terrador walking out of the room.

* * *

Spyro, Cynder, Midnight and Sean was heading towards the canteen when suddenly Terrador came running towards them.

''What is going on?'' Asked Midnight.

Terrador answered. ''Cyril froze Volteer's mouth and we need Spyro's help to melt it so we can hear what Volteer actually was trying to say.''

Spyro rolled his eyes. ''Ok i'm coming.'' He turned around. ''You guys can go and get your food, i am coming in a few minutes.''

* * *

''So Cyril froze Volteer's mouth you say?'' Asked Spyro.

''Yes, he did. I think Volteer tried to tell us something he was planning. But he talked so fast that it was impossible to understand. I think i heard something about you, Cynder and Sean. But not much.'' Answered Terrador.

Spyro wondered. 'What were they even talking about after we left?' He decided to ask. ''what we're you even talking about after we left?''

Terrador replied. ''We were talking about Sean's dream and this New enemy. We were thinking about sending three scouting parties to look after tis enemy in Places like the well of souls or around the Volcano. We were also thinking about sending two searching parties to look for dragon population.''

 **2 minutes later**

''Oh thank you Spyro's for melting the ice from my mouth. As i was going to say. Maybe Spyro, Cynder and Sean could go With the search parties.'' Said Volteer.

Cyril replied. ''Even if that would have been a good idea most i vote against.''

''Why? It would help much if the Group would encounter other dragons. Since Spyro is the saviour of the world of course.''

Cyril answered. ''Well Our Young chaps should live out their youth. Spyro and Cynder have already done enough for now, And Sean should have a taste of what a normal life is like.''

Spyro decided to join the conversation. ''I agree With Cyril. I am exhausted after our fight With Malefor and after pulling the Whole world together, and I also agree that we should let Sean live a normal life.''

Terrador joined in too. ''That might be hard if a New war is right on Our doorstep.''

Volteer replied ''Yes indeed. We have to make sure every Young dragon in the temple get proper combat training than before we have another war.''

Terrador and Cyril nodded.

Terrador turned to Spyro. ''Thank you for the help Young dragon. You can go back to Your friends.''

Spyro nodded. ''No problem Terrador. Happy to help.

* * *

Cynder, Sean and Midnight were talking about the new threat and who it might be. Midnight was the first to spill out her theory. ''What if it is one of the students here. I mean i would have sent my son to a normal school so he could cause chaos if i was Malefor.''

The theory was a possible one and he could not deny that it was a good idea for someone like Malefor. The only problem with the theory is that Malefor is dead. ''it is a good theory Midnight, but there is one problem with it.''

Midnight tilted her head. ''What is the problem with the theory?''

''Malefor is dead. And even if he had the idea in mind would it not be such a good idea since his son would not be old enough to complete it.'' finished Sean.

Cynder nodded to the first part. Malefor was indeed dead. But his spirit must still be alive since he was in Sean's nightmare. ''What about his spirit. Malefor's spirit must still be alive since he was in your nightmare. And Malefor could have had an evil mate too which could have raised his son.''

Sean and Midnight couldn't deny that Cynder's theory too was very possible. But what if Malefor made his son and that he was not born. Midnight pointed this out. ''But what if Malefor made his son and never had a mate.''

Everyone else nodded ''Also very possible theory Midnight. But maybe we should get finished With the lunch soon.''

everyone else agreed and finished the meal.

 **Sorry for the very very short Chapter. Anyone who noticed that i changed the story name from A New home to Astral Legacy? Why? you ask. Well i got the idea for a New name since the old one was so bad. And Astral Legacy just popped up one day. I liked the name since it was just a much better name for the story. And sorry for being slow as normal. i'll try to be faster With the Next one.**

 **oh and one final thing. It says that sparx will be in this story too, but where is he? Well he is not in yet, but he will pop up whitn the Next 3 Chapters.**

 **till Next time guys, bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 School

**I am back with a new Chapter for you. This might be one of those boring Chapters again. But we gotta have a few of them too. A little shout out to SKdagamer who said in his story Broken perceptions that he liked my story and he thought it was good. Thank you for that man. And this chapter might be a little short like the last one. I promise to make a little longer chapters but these two is going to be a little short.**

 **Maybe we should begin with the chapter? Probably.**

Sean and Midnight had art in their first School hour. And Sean didn't know what art was so he asked a lot of questions. Questions like. ''What is art?'' and how it worked and stuff like that. Midnight tried to answer as many questions as she could but ended up saying ''Just wait till we are in the class okay?''

 **AN: I am Norwegian so i don't know how you say School hours in other countries. And the School days in the story will be 6 hours long btw.**

Sean felt like he had annoyed Midnight a little so he apologised and she said it was okay.

Voltic, Vortex and Terra had Math. Voltic and Terra quite liked Math classes and Vortex well, he didn't actually care that much. He never actually cared that much which class he had, he just showed up and did what he was asked to and then left to either be alone or be with his friends. Voltic liked math so much that he often was the very first to get in the classroom and he was also first to open his book at the right page and he always was the one to raise his wing when the teacher asked a question. Terra just liked math for no good reason. She had average grades in it and she tried her best.

Torch was still in the medical wing, and he was bored to death. He would get a visit sometimes by family or a friend but he was mostly alone. He was also still pretty angry at Sean too. he sighted maybe it was his fault. Maybe he shouldn't be angry at him. But at the same time could he not forgive him entirely too. He broke his wing after all.

Spyro and Cynder didn't have any school yet. They were still getting used to a normal life. Cynder was often outside of Warfang exploring or just taking a flight. She always enjoyed flying even in her evil form before she was freed. It was just something that was natural for her to like. Spyro also enjoyed flying just not at the same level as Cynder.

Spyro was in his room reading a book he had borrowed from the library. It was a book about all known elements that a dragon could master. He thought it was interesting to know which elements a dragon could master. The common elements were of course Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth and Wind. More rare elements were Fear, Shadow, Poison, Astral (or the Star element if you will.) Nature, Metal, Water, Light, Convexity and Time. So in total fifteen elements which dragons could master. Convexity and Time were elements only for purple dragons and no one else and the reason for that was that they are extremely powerful elements and no other dragon can handle that much, it would simply tear the dragon apart. ''Hmm, maybe there is some info on Sean's element here too? There must be since it was mention in the list of elements in the start of the book.'' He dug through the pages. The book was not big but not small either. And each element had not one page but many in fact it was all from history to the most powerful dragon with the element and so on. he continued to flip the pages to he found the title for the next element. The Astral element.

Sean's class was around twenty dragons. Some of them found Sean's strange since he was light blue coloured but wasn't an ice dragon, while others wanted to be friends with him. But he had three dragons who hated him in his class. Reaper and his friends were in Sean's class.

Sean had quickly learned what art was about and he thought it was quite fun to let out all his imagination and make a picture of it. He wanted to make a picture of Avalar, but he didn't know where to start so he just began with the sky and the sun. he didn't quite like rain so he made a sunny sky with no clouds. And then he decided to start with the tree's and the diamond river and maybe add the cheetah village. He didn't know how the cheetah village looked like since he had only seen it from the sky, but he knew where to place it. He placed the village under the little mountain it was in the real Avalar. He himself was very proud of his first picture. He remembered a day like the picture and it was easy to remember how that day was since it was one of the best days of his life. It was the day he met Snow for the first time. He was first scared that day but it quickly became one of the best. Midnight sat with Sean and she saw everything. What she saw was a teenage dragon paint a picture like a child. She smiled to this. He was quite cute in her eyes. Wait, what? Why was she thinking like that? Yeah, Sean was a little cute but, does she feel like that towards him? 'Maybe i need to talk to someone.' she thought. They had Volteer in art classes. He looked over everyone's pictures and Sean's picture was colour rich but lacked detail.

The day went on and the next hours of school for Midnight and Sean was elemental training with Terrador, math with Volteer, hunting with a wind dragoness named Breeze and history with Cyril. Their last school hour was a reading class with none other than Volteer again. Midnight didn't really like to sit and read. She was more the type who needed to do something. While Sean was excited about the reading class because he could search the library for any info on his element. Midnight gladly helped him search for a book which might have any info. They found nothing on their own so they decided to ask the mole who sat at the disk. They were told to search for facts section were all kinds of books we're. It was all from engineering to elements to blacksmithing. They didn't find the book they were searching for so they decided to ask the mole if anyone had borrowed an elemental book. She said yes Spyro had borrowed that book. Midnight turned to Sean and said. ''We can ask Spyro if he has found any info later today.'' Sean nodded.

Cynder decided to visit Spyro when she returned from her flight. She knocked on his door and he said ''Come in.'' Cynder walked towards Spyro and laid down beside him. ''Still reading that book of yours i see.'' She looked down on the book to see what he was reading about. She saw the title on top of the page. ''The Astral element? Spyro are you reading about Sean's element? Spyro nodded. ''Yeah, i am trying to find any information about and other elements too. Did you know there is fifteen elements?''

Cynder nodded. ''Yes i did, Malefor taught me about it. He said i had to know every element and their weaknesses to be the perfect killing machine.'' She looked down while telling this. She felt quite depressed when telling about things when she was under Malefor's control. Spyro saw this and drapped a wing over her for comfort. She smiled at him. ''Thanks.'' Spyro smiled back. ''Anything for you Cynder.''

 **So that's the end of this chapter. I said it was going to be short. And i found it a little boring to write this chapter, i also feel like it could have been much better too. And it was also a little too many big chunks of words if i may add, but thats okay if you guys liked it. So Spyro is reading on Sean's element and i thought it was a good idea to have fifteen elements because why not. And you can see some romance on it's way too. :) I also had birthday for a little over a week ago, so i am 15 years old. And as a final note, i was going to have Sparx in the chapter. He was going to appear in the first scene with Spyro reading.**

 **Anyways see ya guys next time, bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 War

**Warning this AN includes spoilers for later chapters.**

 **So i got a review for the last chapter from a guest account that he was curious about Sean's name since it is a very human name. And human's don't exist in the astral legacy world. Let's talk a little about Sean's name before we start this chapter. So Sean is the same name for the character of my two first stories and i thought i could use the same name for this character and of course, i can but it sounds like he is a human. The story behind Sean's name in Astral legacy is that Snow named him that when she found him in Avalar. This next fact or story thing or whatever is a spoiler for some future chapters and it is that Sean is not the real name of the character in Astral legacy it is, in fact, Astrum which means star in Latin. Sean's mother was going to name him that but as we know Sean's egg was sent down the diamond river to Avalar so it didn't happen. So now you guys know that a little history of Sean's name. Now let's get into the chapter. Well, should we get into the chapter maybe? Yeah, i think we should.**

Reaper sat on his bed in his room in the middle of the night. He was planning his day carefully. ''I will reveal myself tomorrow, and then i am going to destroy both the purple dragon and the little shit i can call a astral dragon. And then i will finish what my father started. I can't use the destroyer since it has already walked around the world once and it can't do it again. The destroyer is a one time use, so what can I use?'' said Reaper to himself. ''I'll check the library tomorrow.'' He grinned in a evil

* * *

It's been a week since Sean started school and he had made a few new friends. Three new friends to be exact. The first one is an electricity dragoness named Thundra, a wind dragoness named Ventusa and a water dragon named Amnis. Thundra was a little like Torch and Midnight at the same time, she was a little show-off but not that bad. She also liked fighting and hunting. She had a soft side too but rarely showed it, only for those she cared deeply about like Ventusa. She and Ventusa had been friends all their life, they were practically sisters and Amnis, well they found him while hiding from the dark army during the war. He said his parents were killed and that he is an orphan. He is of the shy type and scared type. There is just reason why he is like that, but he never tells anyone because he is well, scared. He is like a little brother for Thundra and he knows this very well. He usually calls her sister 's parents even adopted Amnis so they could be real siblings. Ventusa's parents are close friends with Thundra's so that's the reason they got so close. Ventusa isn't really a fighter, she is more of a bookworm but she tends to play fight with Thundra at times.

Sean found the trio interesting and friendly. Ventusa even made him laugh from one of the many stories she liked to tell. The one which made him laugh was a story from when they were younger and played around and explored. He mentioned that he didn't get to do things like that during his childhood. Everything he did during his childhood was hunting, eating, sleeping and drinking water from the river. It was all about survival for him during his childhood. Well until Snow found him. She played with him all the time until the day when she died. Ventusa asked what happened and he told the whole event. How Snow was shot down from the air during an attack on the valley of Avalar. It was one of the worst memories in his life. The whole trio said they were sorry for his loss.

he answered ''It's okay.

Ventusa didn't think so. It was not okay. ''No, it's not okay. No child should experience such things.''

Amnis tried to make himself look small when Ventusa got sudden outbursts. He didn't like it when she had outbursts. So he decided to stop it. He summoned some water in his mouth and spat it out. Ventusa quickly turned around to face a scared Amnis. She asked why he did that and he answered in a low and scared tone. ''Because i wanted you to stop, you got an outburst again.''

Thundra walked to Amnis to give him a hug to calm him down so he shouldn't be so scared. It helped a lot actually. Amnis calmed down quickly.

Ventusa quickly realised her error. '' I am sorry Amnis. I didn't mean to scare you. I just get a little mad when someone says they lost their whole childhood because of the war. We at least had one but Sean didn't have anything before he was at the beginning of his teen years and it's not fair. It's not how things are supposed to be.''

Sean stepped in. ''It's okay, i am happy to live my life like this instead of hunting all day.''

Midnight was happy when she saw Sean make new friends. She smiled to her self. It reminded her of herself many years ago. When she was alone and had just started school. She was scared that day. She had no friends, no family, no one. Terra was her first friend, they did everything together. And one day they met Voltic who was being bullied. They helped him solve the bully problem and he was very grateful and found his new best friends. They met Torch and Vortex some weeks later. Torch was almost like he was now just smaller and Vortex, he was different. He was happy and he also talked like a normal dragon.

Midnight snapped out of her train of thoughts when she saw Sean was in front of her trying to communicate with her. ''Oh, hello Sean. What were you saying again?''

Sean was curious so he asked. ''What were you thinking about?''

Midnight smiled at him. ''Just some old memories.''

Sean replied. ''Hmm, maybe you can tell me about it later. Anyways i wanted to introduce you to my new friends.''

Midnight smiled yet again. ''Sure.''

Sean led Midnight towards the little group of three and introduced them one for one. ''This is Thundra, she reminds me a little of Torch actually.'' Thundra began to wonder. Who is Torch? ''This is Ventura, she is a reader. And this is Amnis, he is a little scared sometimes so be a little careful around him.''

''Nice to meet you guys. I am Midnight.'' Said Midnight with a smile.

The trio said their hi and began talking with Midnight and Sean. Sean talked with Thundra and Amnis while Midnight and Ventusa took a little walk. ''So Sean told us about his childhood. Do you know about it Midnight?'' Asked Ventusa.

Midnight nodded. ''Yeah, i am the first he told it to.''

''So your close friends?''

Midnight replied smiling. ''Yeah we are quite close.'' She got a little more serious but still kept her soft calm voice. ''I think i am one of the first friends he made since Snow.''

Ventusa's face became more serious too. ''It's tragic what happened to her.''

Midnight nodded in agreement. ''It's sad when good people die.''

* * *

Sean saw Ventusa and Midnight walk off talking. He smiled a little to himself until Thundra asked. ''So, who is Torch?''

''He is a friend of mine.''

Thundra rolled her eyes. ''I figured that out but who is he.''

Sean began to tell everything he knew about Torch to Thundra. How he met him and the others and the practice fight and everything else.

''Ough that had to hurt. Is he okay?'' asked Thundra when Sean told her about Torch's broken wing.

Sean nodded. ''Yeah i think it hurt a lot to break your wing and yeah he is okay. I think i heard they were going to let him go tomorrow.''

Thundra nodded. ''Maybe i can meet him tomorrow.''

Sean chuckled a little. ''Yeah maybe. Just to remind you, he is very cocky. So you can end up kicking his ass.''

Thundra got herself a laugh. ''Maybe.''

BOOM

the ground began to shake and Sean could not hold his balance so he fell. When he got up he asked. ''What was that?''

Thundra got serious in a second. ''an explosion. Quickly come an.'' She turned around to face Amnis before they left. ''Amnis run. Hide. Just get out of here.'' Amnis obeyed and ran as fast as he could.

Sean began running along with Thundra.

* * *

There was a lot of smoke in the training arena when they arrived Ventusa and Midnight. What Sean saw when the smoke cleared was horrifying. Spyro was fighting Reaper. ''First, i am going to kill you and then that little astral dragon and then i am going to finish my father's work.''Spyro struggled to fight Reaper alone. ''Not if i can hinder it!'' Said Spyro. Sean joined in the fight along with Thundra and Midnight. Cynder came too shocked to see what was going on. ''Whats going on here?''

Reaper then replied in his evil voice. ''Ah Cynder, i have revealed myself. I am the son of Malefor the dark master. And i am going to finish his work. And i need to kill your purple boyfriend and your astral friend to succeed.''

Cynder growled. ''Won't happen!''

Midnight turned to Ventusa. ''Run Ventusa. Get the hell outta here. Help as many as possible to get out. This can get messy

Ventusa nodded and ran.

Spyro and Cynder fired their convexity beams towards Reaper. Midnight fired some Shadow fireballs. And Sean tried to use his element but no success so he decided to do something risky. He jumped towards Reaper and clawed at him and kicked him in the face. He escaped as fast as he could to safe ground.

''ENOUGH! I am done playing.'' He began to charge his fury. He unleashed it after a few seconds roaring. ''DEATH TO ALL IN MY WAY!''

Everyone was sent flying into the arena walls. Everyone lost consciousness and Reaper escaped.

 **A few hours later**

Thundra was the first one to wake up. She grunted when she got up.'' ahh my back hurt like hell.'' She looked around to see her friends still knocked out. She sighed. ''Guess ill wake up everyone.'' She woke up Midnight first and then Sean and the Spyro and Cynder.

Sean grunted. ''My back hurts. My head too.''

Everyone said almost the same.

Midnight decided that she wanted to know what happened before she and the others came. ''Spyro what happened, like before we got here.''

''I was going to train a little when Reaper came in and said 'So the so-called saviour is here to train huh?' i leave me alone Reaper and then he attacked me. He said something about killing me and Sean and to succeed where his father failed.'' Answered Spyro.

Sean looked out of the window right outside of the arena. He saw destruction. ''This is war.''

 **I am going to end the chapter here. I am actually really proud of this chapter. One of the best i have made. Sadly forgot to include Sparx yet again. And i really loved to make this chapter too. I almost hated the last chapter and it ended up bad since i didn't write with my heart and soul, but this chapter, oh man i loved to write this one. I wrote with heart and soul and tried to make it as good as possible. And it looks like the war has begun. Reaper is the son of Malefor? Who would have known that? Also three new characters. I personally like Ventusa the best. And just so you guys know it, Ventusa and Amnis names are latin so check google translate for what they mean in English. And i uploaded within a week. We have also reached over 15K words and soon 2K views. I am happy with that. :)**

 **Well i guess i'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Temple Rescue

**I am very sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while but the school has been in the way for a long time now. But i am finally back writing again. Now i have planned this chapter for a while and i am hoping it will be good. Now if you guys remember the last chapter when Reaper fought with Sean, Spyro, Cynder, Thundra and Midnight? If not then here is a little reminder for you. Reaper knocked out everyone with his fury and they all were out for several hours. I just wanna tell everyone what happened right after Reaper escaped. Reaper kind of destroyed the already destroyed Warfang, the city is burning and in panic. This is what Sean saw out of the window at the end of the chapter. Destruction everywhere, this has kind of awaken a dark side of him that wants revenge. And now the group is going on an adventure they never thought they were going to experience.**

The others joined Sean at the broken window to look for them self. What they all saw shocked them. The city was burning and it was in ruins, multiple buildings had fallen apart and others where just piles of rock. The wall that had protected them during the war with Malefor was not several meters lower and had many cracks in it.

Spyro was almost crying. ''How could he do this? What did all these people ever do to him? Reaper has destroyed the whole city. And i failed to protect them.''

Cynder draped a wing over him and nuzzled him on the chin. ''Don't be too hard on yourself. You were not at full strength and we were all caught by surprise.''

The others nodded.

Midnight walked up to Spyro. ''You know she is right so don't beat your self up.''

''Thank you Midnight. Thanks to all of you, i am really grateful that you support me.'' Said Spyro smiling.

Then something popped up in Thundra's mind. Ventusa and Amnis! ''Ventusa and Amnis we gotta find them!'' yelled Thundra.

That got Midnight worried too. ''Torch, Terra, Vortex and Voltic too. And the rest of the students and the teachers. The temple is falling apart we gotta get everyone out!''

Everyone nodded. Spyro spoke up. ''Okay Midnight and Sean, you get your group.'' They nodded and ran off to find their friends. ''Thundra you get Ventusa and Amnis.'' Thundra nodded. ''And we get the rest of the students and the teachers.''

* * *

Sean and Midnight ran to their classroom as fast as they could. Were they going to make it? Would their friends die? These thoughts were flying around in Sean's head. No he would not allow himself to think like that. He was going to make sure his friends got out of the temple dead or alive.

''Were here.'' Said Midnight.

They entered the classroom which was now filled with rocks and dust. It had fallen apart. Midnight almost immediately lost hope. She got tears in her eyes by just thinking about it. She felt a wing drap over her back. She looked at Sean which also had tears in his eyes. It was at that moment that they both heard a rock being moved followed by a cough. Midnight jumped on the rock pile and started digging. It took Sean a second to realize that their friends might be alive, so he jumped on too and started to dig. And soon enough a brown head came out of the rock pile. She was coughing because of the dust in the air. It was Terra.

''By the ancestors, Terra your alive.'' Said Midnight almost yelling in happiness.

Terra got out of the rock pile and brushed off the dust. ''Just bearly, I had to protect me, Voltic, Vortex and two other students from getting killed by the whole temple which was falling apart. We were six in the classroom here working on a group task and i could only protect five.''

Midnight sighed. ''You can't save everyone. There is always lives lost. Let's not hope more students have been killed by the temple falling apart.''

Terra nodded

It was then that Sean looked at Terras back and saw a big meat wound. Must have been from one of the sharp rocks. ''Terra your back.'' Said Sean.

Midnight then looked at Terra's back. ''By the ancestors, Terra are you okay?''

Terra shook her head. ''No, i don't think so. It must have been one of the sharp rocks which flew from the seeling. It really hurts now that i know i have the wound.''

Midnight began panicking and Sean tried to calm her down but it didn't really work. So Sean began hugging Midnight while saying. ''It's going to be okay.'' It really helped Midnight to calm down and she was herself after a minute.

''Midnight, you gotta get Terra to a doctor and fast. I am going to dig out the rest.''

Midnight then nodded and got Terra on her back. She turned around to face Sean before she left and said ''Thank you, Sean, For calming me down.''

Sean nodded with a small smile before he began digging again.

It took time but he dug out rock after rock and he could see some unconscious bodies under the rocks. He began to lift out body after body and he was done after around five minutes. He had lifted out Vortex, Voltic, a fire dragoness he didn't know and an ice dragoness he didn't know. He lifted one after one into the hallway where it was a little safer. He then started to wake everyone up or at least try to, he was successful with most of them but the fire dragoness wouldn't wake up. She was breathing so maybe she was in a coma or was knocked really hard in the head. He gave up after a few minutes of trying to wake her up. He went over to Voltic and Vortex and the ice dragoness that he still didn't know.

''Are you all okay?'' Everyone nodded.

''Thank you for digging us up Sean.'' Said Voltic with a few small tears in his eyes. ''I don't know what happened but i err we got scared and we thought we die here and never see our friends again.'' Vortex nodded in agreement.

Sean shook his head. ''No need to thank me, i did what anyone would have done, but we gotta get out of here! This place will fall apart any second now.''

The ice dragoness got her friend on her back ready to carry her to safety. ''Come an, what are you waiting for.''

Voltic then came with a comeback he shouldn't have said. ''Um, you.'' that earned him a slap in the back off his head.

Sean raised a brow. It is unlike Voltic to make comebacks. He thought over it before he knew what was going on. Voltic likes this dragoness? Hmm perhaps.

They all started to run out of the building after a few seconds. Sean looked back and the hall was falling apart. The roof was falling down on the floor and the walls were falling apart. 'I hope we get everyone out in time.' thought Sean.

* * *

Thundra searching everywhere from the library to the cafeteria nothing, NOTHING, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY. ''VENTUSA, AMNIS WHERE ARE YOU!'' Nothing, not even a sound. Dammit. What if? No! they can't be. Tears filled Thundra's eyes as she began to cry laying on the cold stone floor. She felt cold, alone, sad and a little bit of anger. She continued to cry until she heard a voice which she thought was her imagination. ''Help!'' Amnis!

''Amnis! Where are you?'' Shouted Thundra with newfound hope in her heart and soul.

''Thundra? By the ancestors i am happy to hear your voice. I was so scared like really scared when everything began falling apart.'' Yelled Amnis.

''I too am happy to hear your voice Amnis but are you okay and where are you?'' Yelled Thundra with her concerned voice.

''We are okay and unhurt but this wall is very thick and i think you will have problems getting through.'' yelled Ventusa through the wall

'Typical, why must there always be a wall. My element is almost completely useless against rocks and earth and absolutely useless against a rock wall this thick.' thought Thundra while she rolled her eyes. 'Hmm Ventusa's wind breath won't do much unless she uses a fury and Amnis element is almost nothing, he can make some waves on the water and blow some bubbles and that's about it. My element is useless even a fury, so what do i do.'

''Hey Ventusa? Do you think you have enough energy to make a fury?'' Yelled Thundra.

Ventusa was unsure. She had never done a fury but if that was the thing they needed right now, then she would give it a try. ''I think so but one problem.''

Thundra raised a brow. ''And what is that?''

''I have never done one before.''

Thundra facepalmed. ''Are you kidding me Ventusa. *sigh* okay i am going to teach you quickly since we don't have that much time. A fury is the strongest of all attacks and requires concentration and a lot of energy. You have to feel the fury building up. It should feel like a ball of energy in your stomach you will also often begin hovering over the ground while doing one too. You must concentrate hard, build up your element like you would for a normal attack but keep forming in your mouth or around you, keep it down till you feel yourself lift from the ground.''

Ventusa closed her eyes and began building up her element. She could feel herself lifting from the ground but she didn't open the eyes since that would destroy all her focus. She felt the wind around her form a tornado. 'Just a little bit longer.' She thought. It only took a few seconds to form the fury but it felt like forever for Ventusa. Now the only thing left was to release it and release it she did. The tornado went straight to the wall and lifted rock after rock after rock and the wall was very soon gone. Ventusa lost conscious and fell to the ground and Amnis jumped right into Thundra giving her a big hug.

''Amnis i love the reunion and thing but we gotta get out of here. I'll take Ventusa on my back and then we'll start running.'' Said Thundra while she lifted Ventusa on her back. ''Now we run, RUN!'' The roof was falling down and the walls were breaking apart. They ran as fast as they could. They could see the exit coming closer and closer. They jumped the last few meters and got out in the very last second.

''hoo, close one.'' Said Thundra.

Amnis just fainted on the spot because it was so close. And Thundra laughed a little.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were running through the halls as fast as they could. Spyro was stressed to death and Cynder was afraid of what could happen if all those dragons died in those two last classrooms. They had already got two classes out and two is left. They reached the first classroom and stormed through the door. ''Everyone must get out! The temple is falling apart!'' Shouted Spyro as he got into the classroom. Everyone in the classroom panicked out. Cyril was teaching this class and he was confused because he had not gotten a message that said. ''Hey the gad damn temple is falling apart today maybe you should get your class out before they become mashed potatoes.'' So you can imagine that he became pissed but no he too just ran out of the classroom to avoid becoming a pancake.

''Let's get to the last one quickly.'' Said Spyro as they began running again.

They reached the last classroom after a few minutes of running. This classroom didn't have a door so they could just walk right in and sure enough was the classroom still intact with around thirty students there a little more than the last one. Volteer was teaching so the students were naturally bored.

Everyone had their eyes on Spyro and Cynder as they walked in. ''Okay everyone gotta get out. The temple is falling apart and we will all be crushed if we don't get out.''

All the students got out very quickly but Volteer remains in his place. ''What is going on here Spyro?'' He asked curious why the temple was falling apart.

Spyro was about to tell everything before Cynder came in and stopped him. ''We don't really have time Volteer just get out or else we will be really flat.''

That got him moving. Spyro stood there and took one last look at the classroom before he too began running together with Cynder.

They heard the sound of falling rocks behind them so they began running faster. They felt the adrenaline kick in. Their hearts were beating so fast in their chests right now. They could see light just a few meters in front of them. They jumped the last meters and got a hard landing but they were at least okay and not flat.

Spyro got up first and helped Cynder up quickly after. '' too close.'' Said Cynder. Spyro just nodded in agreement.

''We got everyone out at least.'' Said Spyro clearly tired after all the running.

Cynder turned around to look at the temple. It fell apart at that moment. ''Now i am very glad we got everyone out.'' Said Spyro. Cynder could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Terrador had a meeting with Sean, Midnight, Spyro and Cynder. They had told him everything that had happened and he came with a little plan. ''Hmm, we must prepare for war and you gotta get Reaper before he get's Malefor out of his prison. There is only one-way Malefor could be freed and that is with some powerful artefacts hidden in an old temple far from here you gotta get there before him. But you can't travel with such a big group, so we gotta split you up. Sean, Midnight, Spyro, Cynder, Thundra, Terra and Torch will be the group to travel and Voltic, Vortex, Ventusa and Amnis will be the group to stay and help to heal our soldiers and protect the city. Does that sound like a plan young dragons?''

All four nodded.

''Good you can go back to the lair and inform the others. You are dismissed.'' Said Terrador acting more like a general than a guardian.

Spyro and Cynder were going to talk with the other guardians so Sean and Midnight got some alone time.

Sean looks at Midnight and she looked at the ground while they walked to the camp. ''You know, i am proud of you Sean.'' She looked at Sean while saying it. ''Maybe the trip won't be so bad after all.'' Said Midnight with a smile.

Sean smiled himself. ''Maybe.'' He lost his smile. ''Midnight, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that i might lose you and the other on this trip. I am afraid that i might not be ready to face Reaper.''

She draped a wing over him and said. ''Well, i am not going anywhere any time soon.'' And she did what he had least expected. She kissed him on the cheek. Sean just stood there confused while Midnight walked to the others to inform them about the journey they were going to take.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping peacefully. But one dragon stayed awake. Sean. He felt like he couldn't sleep. He actually didn't feel for it at all. Not after last night when he had that horrible nightmare. He was thinking about Midnight. Why did she kiss him? Why did he feel warm everytime he thought about her? These were thoughts and feelings he had never experienced and didn't know what to do. He was going to go to sleep before he remembered something he had forgotten. Torch! He had forgotten Torch. By the ancestors what was he going to do? If nobody saved him then that means he's dead. This was not good. He was his friend how could he had forgotten him. He had to inform the guardians. He got up and flew to the new building the guardians used and that building was just a little house they got to use while the temple was being rebuilt.

It took Sean a few minutes to reach the house. He was a little nervous since he didn't want the guardians to be mad at him because he woke them up late at night.

Sean knocked on the door hoping one of them was up. The door opened almost imitatively and the one opening the door was none other than Terrador himself. Sean could see that Terrador was tired and wanted to get some sleep. ''What is it Sean?'' Said Terrador clearly wanting to go back to sleep.

''I wanted to ask you if any of you got Torch out of the temple before it fell apart?'' Answered Sean.

''Cyril got him out on his way out after Spyro and Cynder warned them.'' Said Terrador ready to get in again. He turned his head towards Sean. ''I suggest you get some rest. You will start a long journey tomorrow.''

Sean nodded before he flew back to his tent at the camp.

 **So this was a chapter that took way longer to get started on than it should have. But i loved working on this and i tried to get in some humour in the scene with Cyril because why not. I am really sorry for the wait i hope i can get started on the next one a little faster. I really hope you guys liked this chapter as much as i did. I feel like this is one of my better chapters with a little more emotion and more detail than others. And i gotta tell you guys something before i end this chapter. Ready? Okay, here we go. I am thinking about a sequel after this one but i need ideas so can some of you pls review and give me some ideas to the next story? And i am planning a How to train your dragon story after the sequel of Astral Legacy.**

 **Update: I forgot to include a scene but i h** **ave added it now so no worries. Now this is the longest chapter i have ever written so i am quite proud of myself**

 **See ya all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 the great adventure

**Ok so i don't really have a reason for not starting on this chapter before now other than that i have had to work like my summer job and i have been focusing a little on my youtube channel and i have played way too much Fortnite Battle Royale for my own good. So i hope you guys enjoy.**

Sean and the other woke up to a beautiful sunny day ready for their upcoming adventure. They were all excited and nervous. The group had to go to the guardian's to plan a route before they decided to get on their way. And after the everyone who had parents or family was going to say goodbye before they started. Sean, of course, had family but he didn't know her and he didn't know where she was. Maybe he had to go on a Search after Reaper was taken care of. That was maybe something he had to do alone. If there were danger's then he would not risk his friends on a search for his only family member left. He was not a dragon to do so. Maybe he should have gone to take care of Reaper by himself too? No! That was Spyro's quest to do. He was only part of the group and Spyro and Cynder were the leaders.

Sean just stood there thinking, watching his friends get hugs and get to say goodbye. He felt heartbroken. Why had the stupid apes got to raid the temple where both his parents were and his egg? Why. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone had draped a wing over him for comfort. He looked to the side and saw Midnight looking just as sad as he was.

''You miss them right?'' Asked Midnight. ''You miss the parents you never got to meet right?''

Sean didn't say anything just nodded.

''I know the feeling of wanting to be loved by your parents. My parents were nice and loving, but, they were taken from me by that stupid war. But to never even meet them. I can't even imagine what it feels like. I don't want to know how it feels like.'' Said Midnight clearly upset and sad herself.

Sean looked down on the dirt with a few tears in his eyes. He rests his head on Midnight's shoulder with a few tears in her eyes herself. She held Sean close to her by instinct. She just felt like it was the right thing to do.

''Thank you Midnight. For everything. You're my best friend.'' Said Sean which was still crying a little.

''You're mine too.'' Said Midnight while hugging Sean.

* * *

Everyone was soon ready for the journey and they just had to plan a route before they were on their way to stop Reaper. But planning a route was not easy, the map was big and many roads and routes were available.

''I say we take the route over the sea and walk over the mountain range there and then end up on the backside of the hidden temple of Ignatus were Reaper most likely will go for the powerful artefacts which is hidden there.'' said Thundra.

''No!'' Said Spyro. ''The route over the sea is too risky. We can't fly that far, we will drown. I say we fly over the great volcano and follow the mountain range till we end up at the temple's doorstep.''

Cynder disagreed with both and she made sure that everyone knew. ''Both plan's will get us killed. Spyro you know that mountain range is full of grublins and golems and apes. We have to find a safe but quick route.''

Sean looked at the map to try and find a route himself. What if they wen't through the mountain range and most of the sea. They still had to cross a little part of it anyway since the temple was located on the mainland somewhere. He looked at the map again. They could end up on the mainland if they took this route. They would most likely stop by the mainland anyways since they would run low on supplies after a while. But after that, they were still only halfway through the journey to the temple. They still had to go through a swamp, open plains and volcano before they reached the hidden temple which they also had to search for. And then they had to stop Reaper from getting the artefacts which is in the temple. If he got those artefacts, then they would most likely face off against Malefor, the dark master. Which would not be an easy fight. No, it would not come to that. We will stop him.

He then decided to tell everyone else of his plan. ''Guys i think i found a route.'' Everyone stopped by the second and came to take a look.

''Good job Sean.'' Said Cynder while giving both Spyro and Thundra a glare which said 'If you two don't stop then i am going to drag you both into the shadows and let you stay there.' And both got the warning.

''Alright let's hear your plan then.'' Everyone turned around to find Torch standing there with a healed wing.

Sean felt the urge to run away again but he forced himself to remain in place.

''Well let's hear it.'' Said Torch already beginning to get annoyed.

Sean nodded. '' Alright, if we fly right through the mountain range and cross the sea we will end up on the mainland, we can resupply there for the rest of the journey which consists of the swamp of sorrows, The gold hill plains and at last the burning pinnacle.''

Torch stud there nodding looking down at the dirt. ''That could work. It is at least the safest route we could take. What do you guys say?''

Cynder and Spyro looked at each other and nodded. ''We think it can work we say yes.'' Said Spyro.

Thundra thought it through. ''I'm in.''

Midnight walked next to Sean and whispered. ''I'm with you.''

Sean nodded with a smile.

''Well it looks like we have a plan then.'' Said Spyro. ''Maybe we should get on our way.''

A yellow light came flying up to Spyro before they could start their journey. ''Wow wow wow, wow. You aren't leaving me behind are you bro?'' Said the light.

Spyro at first was surprised but that was quickly replaced with joy. ''SPARX!''

''The one and only.'' Said the dragonfly.

''By the ancestors, i have missed you. Where were you?'' Asked Spyro.

''Oh you know, had to visit mom and dad.'' Said Sparx ''Now, wanna introduce me to the gang?''

''Right. I think they should introduce themselves.''

''Hi my name is Midnight, i am a Shadow dragoness.'' Said Midnight as she introduces herself.

''Hello, my name is Sean, i am an Astral dragon.'' Said Sean as he introduces himself

''Hello my name is Thundra i am an electricity dragoness.'' Said Thundra a lot quicker than normal as she introduces herself.

''And my name is Torch i think you already can see what dragon i am, now are we done?'' Said Torch getting impatient and annoyed.

''Nice to meet you too. All of you.'' Said Sparx ''Now we should be getting on our way shouldn't we?''

Spyro nodded to his brother. ''Yes we should.''

* * *

Ventusa had just said goodbye to Thundra and the others and was ready to get tasks to be done in the city. She didn't really want to go on an adventure. She wanted to help defend the city, plus she had to take care of Amnis while Thundra was gone. Because there was no way possible to get Amnis on an adventure with how easily he gets scared. She was heading to the guardian tent to get her tasks.

She saw the three remaining guardian's standing in the middle of the big tent planning the defence and where the potential army will be coming from.

''Um, Hello.'' Said Ventusa

The guardians took their eyes away from the map and found her waiting by the entrance. ''Ahh, young Ventusa. You are here to get your tasks i believe?'' Said Cyril.

Ventusa nodded. ''Yes i came to get them. So what is my tasks?''

Terrador was the one to speak this time. ''We thought about it and we came to the conclusion that you can help the Moles with the cannon's, to get those ready and you can get your armour at the blacksmith after that.''

Ventusa looked at the guardians with a questioned look. ''Armour? Wh- wait a minute, are you saying that i am going to fight to defend the city?''

''Yes indeed that's what we are saying young dragoness. We were told by your father that you were trained while in hiding during the war. Your father told us that your mother trained you in aerial combat and in your command over the wind. I think you are strong enough to fight.'' Said Volteer.

Ventusa couldn't help but give a smile of pride. Her mother had indeed trained her in many ways of combat. She didn't like to fight but she would if it came to that. Her mother was a general in the dark times of the war, so she knew a thing or two about war. But war was also the thing that got her killed so she only had her father and her adopted little brother now.

''I am not going to fail you. I will defend this city until the war is over. And after that, i might join the city guard or work my way to become a general like my mother.'' Said Ventusa with pride.

Terrador smiled. ''Your mother would have been proud.''

Ventusa tilted her head in confusion. ''You knew my mother?''

Terrador nodded. ''More than knew her. She was my sister.''

Ventusa gasped. ''Bu- why didn't she tell me of you. Why! *sigh* Well there is nothing we can about that. I might as well get on my way to the wall to help the moles.''

The guardians nodded. ''We're gonna talk about it later Ventusa. I owe you that much for never being there.'' Said Terrador

Ventusa looked back and gave a nod in understanding.

 **Well, i am sorry for the extremely long wait time and the extremely short chapter with the not so good ending. But i am going to say that writing the first scene made me cry a little and it felt heartbreaking too. if some of you understand the feeling while writing emotional scenes then yeah. then you know and for those who don't know that feeling well scenes like the first one feels like you just lost a friend or something it is not as heartbreaking to read but the writing OMG. You will cry sometimes while writing. And if you kill off a character you like then it's worse. Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See ya all in the next one. Bye bye.**


	11. The freezing mountain range part 1 C11

**So this will be a two or three part chapter. Our group of heroes is travelling through an icy mountain range on their way to stop Reaper from freeing Malefor from his prison. Now, these chapters are inspired by the stage 5 in Need for speed the run, send me a pm if any of you have played that. Search up NFS the run stage 5 intro then you will see how i planned the mountain range in my head.**

 **Now on to the story.**

 **Chapter 11 The freezing mountain range part 1**

This is one of the only places in the dragon realms where there is blizzards and a lot of snow this is the freezing mountain tops or as the dragons call it the icy mountains of death.

The group of young dragons had been flying for hours from Warfang and they were starting to tire out, in other words, they were weary. They all saw the mountain tops in the distance. It had been clear sky the whole way but that quickly changed as they got closer to the snowy mountain's, it was starting to snow when they were a few kilometres away from the mountains. It got harder and harder to see the closer they got, they had been caught in a blizzard. It was getting too hard to see and too cold to fly.

''Spyro we have to land and find shelter. We will never survive this if we continue now!'' Yelled Thundra. She was right too it was getting really dangerous to fly around in this weather. Dragons were not made for the cold climate well maybe ice dragons but not any other dragons.

''She's right we can't do this much longer before we freeze to death. let's find a cave, it's getting dark soon anyways.'' Said Spyro agreeing.

Torch was the one to find a ice cave where they could rest and collect their strength. You may think that an ice cave is really cold but it's really not that bad when you all are close to each other. Cynder felt cold so she snuggled near Spyro. Spyro had the fire element so he generated heat the same with Torch since he was a pure hatched Fire dragon. Thundra snuggled up next to Torch. Not because she liked him in a romantic way but because he was warm. And Midnight was fast asleep next to Sean.

Sean smiled when he saw Midnight sleeping against him. He felt warm and happy for some reason. It felt good to have her beside him. He decided to get some sleep himself.

Torch was the only one still awake. He didn't really feel like sleeping, even if he was exhausted. He had too much to think about. One of them was Sean, he really had changed a lot from when he last saw him in the training arena. He was more serious and not that scared anymore.

His wing was completely healed now. It felt good to be able to move it like normal. He felt like he was grounded for many years. But it was more three days than years. He had to rest the first day and he got crystals the second day and he had been resting the third day. So much had changed in a little time. It felt strange to be on an adventure himself. He always saw himself as being born in Warfang and die in Warfang. Not go on an adventure with his friends and three legendary heroes. It's was really cool to be able to go on an adventure with Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Yes, even Sparx.

And when we are talking about Sparx, where is he sleeping? Probably in one of the bags With supplies. Yep seems right since he could see movement in one of the smaller bags.

It had been several hours and Torch could still not sleep. Probably because he had slept for over two days in a row and wasn't that sleepy anyways. He was also really warm, probably because he had Thundra snuggled next to him because he generated heat. He got up slowly not to wake up Thundra. He knew everything about not to wake up a sleeping dragoness. Well at least sleeping electricity dragoness. You could quickly get shocks which hurt a lot.

He walked up to the entrance and looked at the stars. It was peaceful when the blizzard had stopped. It was just silence and peace. He always loved to look at the stars when he was a kid. He still loves it to this day. The silence was broken when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over his should just to meet the gaze of Thundra.

''Can't sleep?'' Asked Thundra.

''No, i can't. Too much to think about.'' replied Torch.

Thundra nodded in agreement. ''Same here. Things happened so quickly in that temple, my brain got almost no time to register what happened. I am just happy i am still breathing.''

''Me too.'' Said Torch softly while looking at the stars.

Thundra decided to rest her head on Torch's neck. ''We should go back soon. We all need our rest.''

''Not me.'' Replied Torch while still looking at the stars.

Thundra lifted her head and chuckled a little. ''Midnight was right about you.''

Torch looked at her confused. ''What did Midnight say about me?''

Thundra replied. ''Only that you are a little hot-headed and that you are a showoff. She also told me about that fight you had with Sean. I've got to say that was mostly your fault.''

Torch was about to argue but he didn't really have an argument to make. He sighed. ''I know, my head often tries to convince me otherwise.''

Thundra gave a little laugh at that one. ''Ha, i understand that feeling. Believe me.''

Torch smirked. ''Oh i believe you.''

''Good, get into the cave and get your sleep. I am going to shock you if i see you here again.'' Said Thundra playfully while grinning.

Torch rolled his eyes and went into the ice Cave to sleep. Thundra followed swiftly after.

 **The next day**

Midnight was the first to Wake up. She looked around in the ice Cave. Spyro and Cynder were sleeping together. She smiled at the sight, they were Perfect for each other. She looked over to Torch and Thundra. Those two were also meant for each other. They just didn't know it yet. She then turned her eyes to the still sleeping dragon next to her. He must have layed his wing over her while sleeping. She blushed at the thought. He had been protecting her from the cold. Maybe they were meant for each other too? Only time could tell. Maybe she should wake up everyone so they could get going. They still had a long journey ahead of them.

 **I am just going to end this chapter here because i am a soulless asshole with no life at all. Just kidding, but really i actually had a hard time writing this since the idea for this chapter just popped in my head without warning so i had no idea on how this would turn out. I am quite happy with the result though. I think this chapter was more of a character development chapter for Torch actually. And i myself quite like the idea of Torch x Thundra. If any of you guys would like Torch being paired with someone else please review. And remember this is a 2 part chapter. I don't know why i did it like that but i thought it would be a good idea, now see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **Bye bye.**


	12. The freezing mountain range part 2 C12

**So this Chapter will now be a 3 part and not a 2 part. The reason for this is that i think the story will go way too fast if i only have like 1 or 2 Chapters for each location. So the last part of the Chapter was a little hard for me to Write and i hope i won't have such a hard time on this one. And the story is also over 20K Words. I was so happy when i saw this, the reason i am happy about this is because it was a personal goal for me to be able to Write a story over 20K Words. Now, on With the story.**

Midnight decided to wake up Sean first since he was the closest one. She almost didn't want to wake him up since he looked so peaceful when he slept. They all had to get up soon anyways since they had to get on their way again. They weren't going to magically be teleported to their goal either.

She nudged Sean's head a little to at least get him awake. Sean's eyes opened slightly. ''Good morning Midnight.'' Then he saw the position they both lay in. They quickly got up and blushed looking away from each other. And then Sean said. ''Never mention this to the others?''

Midnight nodded. ''Agreed. They would never stop teasing.''

Sean nodded in agreement. ''Let's get the others up.''

 **Five minutes later.**

Getting the others up was easier than you would think Spyro and Cynder had slept the longest since they had fallen asleep first and was the last two to get up. Torch and Thundra had gotten up quickly and Sparx, well he wasn't up at all. He was lazy so no one bothered to even try to wake him up.

There was no blizzard and clear sky with the sun high above shining brightly. The day was Beautiful a lot better than they all thought they would get. Sean was the first to get out of the cave to greet the clear sky and the sun. He shivered slightly. He could now look what the mountain range looked like when he was a little closer. It was a beautiful sight. There were snow and mountains as long as the eyes could see.

It was then that Torch caught Sean just sitting there looking at the mountain range. ''It's a beautiful sight. Isn't it?'' Said Sean.

''yeah. I actually came to say sorry.'' Said Torch.

Sean looked back at Torch with a confused look. ''Why? You have nothing to say sorry for.''

Torch rolled his eyes. ''Yes i do. It was not only your fault i broke my wing. I am the one who was cocky and stupid. You don't know your strength and your powers and i forced you into a duel. Which i should not have done. I am sorry okay, it's my fault too for being stupid.''

Sean smirked a little.

''What are you smiling at?'' Said Torch getting annoyed.

Sean's laughed. ''That had to hurt both you and your ego to say.''

Torch gave a short laugh himself. ''More than you can imagine.''

Sean's face turned a little more serious again. ''Well, i just realized i never said sorry for that either. As you said, i don't know my strength and powers and it just happened.''

Torch held his paw for Sean to shake. ''Friends?''

Sean smiled a little and nodded. ''Friends.''

The rest of the group saw this from the cave entrance even Sparx.

''I think it is good that they are friends again.'' Said Midnight.

''I agree, we all have to be able to trust each other if we want to come back to Warfang alive.'' Said Spyro.

They were almost ready to continue the journey. They just had to eat first.

Spyro went to the supplies they have and pulled out six chunks of frozen meat and a few butterflies for Sparx. Spyro and Torch roasted the meat for everyone so they could enjoy it a little while Sparx ate all his butterflies in a few bites.

''So, how long will it take to get to the ocean from here?'' Asked Torch while eating.

''Most likely one and a half to two days. And learn some manners would you. you don't talk with food in your mouth.'' Said Thundra while hitting him in the back of the head.

''By the ancestors fine.'' said Torch after he had swallowed.

Everyone one finished their meals and got out of the cave and jumped into the air and started to fly south towards the ocean. The air was cold and there was much wind high up in the sky. Sean shivered a little while flying. he looked over to Midnight who looked like was deep in thought. he flew closer to her. ''Are you okay?'' Asked Sean.

Midnight looked over to Sean ''I don't really know.''

Sean looked down on the ground. What he saw shocked him. There was a dragon down on the ground fighting snow grublins for his life and he was losing badly.

Midnight looked at Sean with a questioned look until she too saw the dragon. ''Guys look.'' Said Midnight pointing at the dragon. ''We got to help him.''

They all got down to the ground quickly to help the poor dragon. Spyro and Cynder quickly took out four of the ten grublins while Thundra and Torch combined their attacks to take out three. Sean even got one too using his tail blade to stab it through the stomach while Midnight took care of the last two using her shadow fire.

They all could see that the dragon they helped was a small hatchling. Barley over four or five years old. he looked scared when they all walked up to him. ''Okay everyone stop go back a little, we are scaring him. I can take care of this.'' She then approached the little dragon. ''Hi there little one. I am not here to hurt you, i am so sorry we scared you. Do you have a name?''

The little dragon nodded a little still scared. ''it's Frost.'' Said Frost shaking.

Midnight picked Frost up and held him close to calm him down. ''Shhhh, i am here.''

Frost calmed down quickly in Midnight's embrace and he was asleep in her paws after a few minutes.

Everyone else watched in amazement as Midnight calmed the scared baby dragon down.

Sean walked over to Midnight. He looked at the baby dragon. ''i didn't know you were good with hatchlings.''

Midnight gave him a small smile. ''I used to have a baby sister. But, she was killed a long time ago a year or so after my parents died.''

Sean nuzzled her for comfort. ''Well, we can't leave this little guy here to freeze to death. And i am pretty sure there is no village or something even close to here. And that makes me wonder how he got here to begin with.''

Midnight nodded in agreement. ''He might be an orphaned hatchling.'' She then nudged the sleeping hatchling a little to get him awake. ''Frost wake up.''

The young dragon's eyes opened quickly to greet Midnight looking at him. ''Frost we need to ask you something ok?''

Frost only nodded. ''Do you know where your parents are?''

Frost began to cry a little. ''They are dead. I have been alone here for three days.''

Midnight and Sean looked at each other and nodded in agreement. ''You can come with us if you want.''

Frost eyes widen ''Really?''

Midnight nodded.

Frost hugged Midnight's neck. ''Thank you. What is your name.''

''Midnight.'' Answered Midnight smiling.

''Thank you Midnight and you too blue dragon.'' Said Frost.

Sean smiled at the young dragon's comment. ''Guess we have a new group member.''

Midnight smiled too. ''Look's like it.''

''We better tell the others so we can continue.'' Said Sean.

Midnight nodded.

Frost was already fast asleep in one of the bigger pockets in Midnight's supply bag. There was nothing in the pocket he slept in so it was now his new bed.

Midnight and Sean walked over to the others and told them the news and they were all in the air again in a few minutes continuing their journey.

 **I know this chapter was short as F*ck but it was hard to write it too and it got delayed because of internet issues. We also have a new character in our group. Frost will play an important role later in the story. Also, we will switch to warfang after the next chapter. I don't really have any more to say actually. I really want to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **See you all in the next chapter Bye bye.**


	13. The freezing mountain range part 3 C13

**Ok i am going to go straight to the point. I have been gone from fanfiction for around 3-4 months and i am aware of that.**

 **I am going to continue this story but it will take a long time. And i know the chapter is short but i have not written for 3-4 months. I needed a break from writing.**

 **But i am back now and ready to write.**

Spyro and the group had been flying all day and they were all tired. They could see the ocean in the distance, They were one step closer. Spyro smiled to himself when he thought this through. They had already gone so far yet small distance. They were many many miles away from the hidden temple. He watched around in the small camp they had made for the night. He could see Midnight and Sean play with Frost a little before they went to sleep. He smiled at the sight. The three of them was like a small family. He blushed, he wanted to start a family with Cynder but it was way too early for that. And he had still not confessed his feelings for her. And she probably just saw him as a good friend.

He sighed, maybe he too should go to sleep.

He ha slept for a few hours when he woke up from the sound of footsteps

Everyone was sleep except Cynder? She was sitting at the edge of the camp look at the moon. He walked up to her to join her. ''is something wrong Cynder?'' Asked Spyro.

Cynder quickly turned around to face Spyro who was looking concerned. ''Oh hi Spyro, I didn't know you were still awake.''

Spyro sighed ''No i was asleep but you woke me up when you walked to look at the moon.'' He walked next to her and sat beside her.

''I am sorry for waking you up.'' Said Cynder.

He noticed that Cynder was shivering. He laid a wing over her to keep her warm. ''It's alright.''

Cynder then sighed and said. ''Spyro? Can you remember that i said something when we were at the core of the world?''

Spyro tried to remember anything from that moment. He did hear Cynder say something but not what. He was way too focused on repairing the world to hear it correctly. ''Yes i noticed that you said something down there.'' Said Spyro taking a little break.

Cynder's heart was beating fast was this it?

''But i can't remember what you said. I was too focused on repairing the world.'' Said Spyro

Cynder was quickly disappointed.

''But maybe you can tell me now?''

Cynder took a deep breath. She tried to say it but not much came out. She then took action instead and kissed Spyro. He looked quite shocked. ''That is what you said?''

Cynder nodded sadly and began to cry a few tears. ''Yes and i have probably ruined our friendship too now.''

''I love you too Cynder.'' Said Spyro looking at the ocean in the distance.

Cynder stopped crying and looked at him. ''Really?''

Spyro nodded. ''Why do you think i said that you left me nothing to fight for?''

Cynder gave him a smile. ''I think we should get some sleep.''

Spyro nodded. ''Yeah, that would be nice.'' He took a quick look at the moon and the stars. 'if only you could have survived too Ignitus.'

Sean didn't know where he was but it was just a dark empty space. This was almost like the time in Warfang. He began to walk forward and he saw a small light at the end of the tunnel. The thing he saw when he got out of the dark cave shocked him. It was a swamp. No the swamp. The one Spyro told him about. ''I most be dreaming.'' Said Sean.

''While yes my boy you are indeed dreaming.'' Said a voice.

Sean began looking around himself to find the person who talked to him. He didn't find anyone.

''Up here you dumb dragon.'' Said the voice.

Sean looked up and found a bird. ''Are you a bird?'' Asked Sean.

''Well yes i am a bird. The bird of dreams my dear boy. And yes you are in the old swamp your friend talked about. I am going to warn you. What you might see here will haunt you.'' Said the bird.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Sean.

''You will see something that happened before you were hatched. This is actually sixteen years ago.'' Said the bird.

''The night of the raid.'' Said Sean.

''Correct again my dear boy.'' Said the bird. ''I think you shall continue and learn why this night is so important for your past and Future.''

''Thank you for your help.'' Said Sean.

''you will need it.'' Said the bird as he saw Sean walk into the swamp. *sigh* ''Only if i could report to your mother. She would be so happy to know that you are alive.''

Sean was closing in to the temple. It was then when he saw the apes on the hill to the left of the temple. A few more minutes went by. The battle was something he wished he would never witness. the time almost froze when he walked around the apes and dragons fighting He witnessed every death. And then he saw him. He saw his father Scorch. He was fighting ten apes at the same time. Melting them with powerful fire attacks. Then the moment came. Where there was too many for his father to take on. He saw his father die a heros death to protect his family, his people, his friends. Everything turned black again. Silence.

He then saw a ghost dragon appear. he looked sad. '' I never wanted this for you. I never wanted any of this for you. I am sorry son.'' The ghost dragon started to walk away again.

''Father no.'' Cried Sean.

The ghost dragon turned around and said. ''I'm sorry.'' Before i disappeared into thin air.

''Do you understand why this is so important?'' Said the bird who had just appeared again.

Sean just nodded.

''Now listen here. Your father wanted me to give you this letter sixteen years ago. Well if i ever met you again that is.''

Sean took the letter and started to read.

'Dear son. I am probably long dead when you read this. You are probably wondering why i am writing you a letter before my death?

Well i wanted to say a few words to you before i died in battle. I just wanted to say to you that i am proud to be your father and that i am very proud of you.

if you read this then that means that spark made it. Be sure to thank him before he leaves.' Sean just smiled when he saw what his father had said. He felt happines. He looked up at the bird and said. ''Thank you Spark.''

The bird smiled as well. ''Ah i see he mentioned my name. Your welcome my dear boy. I think it's time for you to go back to sleep now.''

Sean just nodded as he went back to sleep.


	14. I will be taking a break

**Hello everyone. So i am getting very bored when i am writing Astral Legacy. And i am going to write my wings of fire fic instead for a while. I am afraid of losing total interest in Astral Legacy too since the story is like my little baby. The whole thing is that i am getting very bored with Legends of Spyro after have both been reading and writing it for almost 3 years. I want to write different stuff so i am taking a break from the story and Legends of Spyro all together. I will be posting 1 last chapter to Astral Legacy in the next 1 or 2 months before i take the break.**

 **The story will be finished in some way or another with time but i don't feel like writing Spyro for a while. I feel like if i make myself then i might lose interest in writing altogether and i don't want that.**

 **Until next time bye.**


End file.
